


Silver Catalyst

by shadow_fire



Series: From the Start until the End [1]
Category: Compilation Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel AU, Time Travel Fix It, Violence, a bit angst, a bit humor, a little swearing for some characters, characters may add later, mention of war, myth of angels, romance is not the focus, semi-canon au, sephiroth as anti-hero, sephiroth save the world, slow build relationship, time travel!sephiroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_fire/pseuds/shadow_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Sephiroth wins the match in northern crater? And what is the cause?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never played FF VII, but I hope I get the event right. Only watch it from youtube, but I get this idea flowing lately. Oh, this fic is a shot-to-the-point type and from this point afterwards it will be semi-canon au then going forward to advent children and dirge of cerberus event.

Chapter 1

 

There in the bottom of a crater, two expert swordsmen battled. One is tall silver haired, with his long hair blowing in the wind, matching his grace and pride for every strike he made by the long katana in hand. The killer weapon sliced against stone and flesh of his opponent, truly a monstrous weapon, for its length almost the same height as his owner. The weapon even has a name of itself—Masamune, the owner always called it with.

“Sephiroth.” The other called him. Instead of answering, the silver man only smirked his name being told.

Then the other swordsman. The second is a little bit short, blond haired, with spiky hair standing against the wind, matching his personality to keep on fighting even the fight itself is futile—stubborn. In his hands a big, wide, two-handed giant blade rested securely in his palms, ready to defend its owner from the destruction of the other blade make. Buster Sword—the name of the actual owner put it with, and the blond here only a legacy of the actual owner.

“Cloud.” Out of blue, suddenly the other caressed his name. The owner of the name frowned.

Both of them stared at each other, in prepare for a fight to the death. For only one of them may live this day and both of them was focused on the task at hand. But unfortunately, the second doesn’t know what is the first ever planned after his temporary task to bring Meteor down was completed. Of course, besides becoming the god he always wanted.

Cloud roared after he realized he is the one who carry the burden of responsibility about Meteor, and he must be the one to stop it at any cause necessary. Without much thought, he struck. He need to perform Omnislash right now.

Only to find Sephiroth didn’t taunt him like he always did. Instead, he silently retreating, like he already know Cloud will perform the tricky trap of Omnislash, if he keep standing in that position. Sephiroth smirked as Cloud paid him more attention.

‘What? What is he planning right now?’ Cloud thought as he staring right through the burning green eyes.

“Do you think I will trapped again in that flashy move?” Asked Sephiroth as he circling around the unmoving warrior. Blade ready in hand. “I had a life before this and in that life, I am indeed dying because of that unnecessary attack.”

Cloud’s mind buzzing with confusion. “What do you mean?”

Sephiroth shrugged then smiled a genuine smile. “You won’t want to know what happened in that time, I bet it. Or the cause why this is happened. I'm actually here to fix some things.”

The blond’s shoulder tensed as he saw Sephiroth’s sword a lit in flame. The silver haired man’s whole body emanated in blinding white light. His lips curved in smug style, like always. “This time, I won’t fail you Cloud.” He said as Cloud covered his eyes from the light. “I am truly sorry.”

Then an explotion of fire burning the entire crater up to the sky.

xxxxx

Yuffie stomped his feet annoyingly as Cid swore another argument under his breath. The ninja girl was apaled as she saw a giant monster growling just below the glass floor of the Highwind. She indeed wanted to puke because the blond pilot keeps flying back and forth along his arguments.

“Why it takes so fucking long to kill that witty bastard?!” Spat Cid in his swearing breath as he took another wispy smoke from his cigarette.

Barret crossed his hand, while Vincent did the answer. “The battle could be longer, consider in this case, the opponent is Sephiroth himself.”

“But…! We had defeated his fucking Safer Form, didn’t we?!” Asked Cid as he manuevering the Highwind away from the clawing monster under his plane floor. He then turned his attention to the crater.

Barret coughed. “Well, I think Tifa and Red could explain that fact to us.” Everyone stared at the big-scarred man. “If they survive, with Cloud in tow. Alive of course, back to the Highwind.”

“For now, we could only wait.” Said Vincent completing the dark skinned man’s speech. He then rested his claw on his cloak and closed his eyes.

“Doesn’t want Cloud think we disobeyed his order now, wouldn’t we?” Yuffie asked after she realized the Highwind stopped moving and her sickness was gone. “By the way, he still—” Her statement died as she heard Cid screaming aloud from the window.

“What is that?” Barret silently swore under his breath as Vincent teleported to another window near Cid’s.

Yuffie shrugged. “Whatever it is, I think it’s something dangerous.”

All AVALANCHE members left in the ship suddenly running towards the window Cid and Vincent beheld.

xxxxx

Tifa stood alarmingly as she saw a big burst of flame lit towards the sky from the Crater below her—in her case, she needs to get away from her position before the fire burned her like crisps.

She looked to her comrade—Red XIII who was nodded, and then took cover behind a big stone which Tifa quickly follow. The dark haired girl gasped as the fire passed them like a dragon-WEAPON-size breath, as they also forcing theirselves to thin their body as thin as possible. Right then, a terrible feeling suddenly approached, and Sephiroth knew that they feared it. They feared that the fire will be the cause of their leader’s demise.

For a while, the fire kept alit like a burst of a volcano, much to Tifa’s apprehensive of the upcoming fate. She knew she just too worried for the blond man, but she just couldn’t help it if something very wrong happened to him. Then, like a magic suddenly appeared in cold air, the flame just stopped. Tifa opened her terrified eyes.

Red XIII twitching his fiery tail as he jumped out from their hideout. Since the flame stopped bursting, he needs to use this opportunity wisely. Only to find he had shocked Tifa who still sat like a statue with fear clearly in her eyes, she got some bad omen then. Red sympathized. He tentatively turned his attention to the girl. Tifa looked up. 

“If you don’t want to see, it’s alright Tifa. Just let me be your eyes.”

Tifa nodded. Red smiled and then ran towards the edge.

The beast then took on their surroundings. The entire crater was burned, left only black gash-like color even along its rocks. Burned to oblivion along the surfaces. Wispy transparent smoke filled the bottom of the crater and two black shadows were hidden inside. Red frowned as the smell of something burned reach his sensitive nostrils. His massive jaw tightens in surprise as he saw the shadow of two beings in the crater slowly taking forms…

…showed Sephiroth stood over the burned Cloud like a tower.

“Oh no…” The red wolf-lion creature hissed. “This is bad…”

“Bad…?” Tifa turned her attention to the lion. “What bad..?!”

“Sephiroth won the match…” Whispered Red in dead voice, he clearly panicked. “We need to get out from here.”

xxxxx

Sephiroth feel satisfied as he saw Cloud’s white skin burned seven times in hell like a roasted beef—except this is a roasted man, not beef, and the blond right now is unconscious. Luckily not dead by the way he was still breathing though in heavy take. Even after his yellow hair was painted in ash and his clothes was covered in burned black soil, Sephiroth still could see it IS indeed Cloud Strife, meaning he did just damage the actual person. Actually, showing Cloud his Limit Break this time, was an unnecessary act, even Cloud from ‘his’ time will only laughed at him—to watch his arch-nemesis doing a childish need for a petty revenge.

No matter, at least it is revenge. He thought.

But he was here did not just for taking revenge. No, it clearly is not the case. Cloud in anyways possible, will be useless both to him and to the near future if he killed him right away. So the wannabegod need to show his mercy, at last in the last seconds.

Sephiroth hummed as he take a look at the reddish sky, and more importantly… the Meteor. The burning giant rock still hung in the sky, though it gets closer and closer to the land as more time ticked. He must not let it down and crash—according to ‘briefing’ this ‘other’ Cloud had mentioned. The Planet—Gaia must not use its precious energy and any upcoming event in plot to destroy Gaia must not be happened. Or perhaps he could do the other plan… could he do it the other way around..?

The silver haired man sighed. IF indeed what Cloud in ‘his’ time said about Meteor theory was true, then it means Holy won’t come to approach Meteor right now. But since Holy won’t come, the Meteor also still and will moving in slow rate like always. If he was dead in that battle before, then Holy will come. But since he IS the winner right now…

…then what about Lifestream?

Sephiroth contemplated between options he had. No, Lifestream is a force of the planet. Forcing Lifestream to approach the Meteor right now, just the same forcing planet to do suicide in near future. If Planet once again doing suicide, then his mission coming here in this exact time will be in vain! Meteor must be de-spelled at any cost! The black materia…

Sephiroth pulled his black materia out and closed his eyes. Take a slow steady breath; he focused his mind to order the materia undo the deathly spell.

Yes, undo it… Sephiroth could feel the materia’s smooth surface slowly brightening purple-black aura.

Make it vanish… Sephiroth realized the materia growing hot and was in alarming speed become very very hot. Burning. Why the hell it is burning?! He ignored the itching of the burn under his skin.

Begone… Sephiroth could not open his eyes anymore as he feels his energy was slowly drained, and he felt very tired. It’s like he had happened to suck an entire giant Meteor with his mouth out of existence, while he only had a limited amount of energy left after performing Super Nova.

‘I must not let it drain my energy completely. I even didn’t aware that diminish Meteor costs a very inhuman big amount of energy. And mine alone didn’t enough…’ He hoped the Planet or Jenova or whoever his fucking mother had any other way to help him, because he right now didn’t have any.

Stop… Sephiroth said to the materia as he could no longer keep the energy flowing to it at bay. In truth, he didn’t have any energy to provide anymore. Then he crashed to the ground beside Cloud when his vision swims in and out, in complete exhaustion. The Black Materia quickly dissolved into thin air, back to his inventory.

Now he knew why Meteor said to be an ancient, very dangerous black magic. It is not only because of the amount of destruction it provided, but also it cannot be de-spelled once it was casted.

xxxxx

In faraway ship called Highwind, all AVALANCHE members who heard the battle from Red and Tifa, screaming bloody murder of Cloud’s name. Except Vincent of course who kept his cool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter about AVALANCHE's motivation for finding Cloud, and Sephiroth's confrontation with Cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update the story everyday or maximum every three days, so the idea will be fresh. Also, my other fiction, I think I will abandon for awhile because Author indeed already forget what is the story point. Oh this chapter is a little bit more humor-type i guess. I love writing Sephiroth and Cloud bantering words and wits.

Chapter 2

 

“Then we need to escort Cloud back!” Suddenly Barret suggested his gaping audience. “We don’t know if he died yet, after all we could just use Phoenix Down on him if he was really dead. By the way, why the hell he IS the one who always dead in important scenes?!”

“Well, I couldn't help to say this, but yes, your idea seems to have merit in it.” Answered Red after some time thinking and coughing, when all his comrades except Vincent and Barret of course, already gone from the room, minding their business.

The vampire-like man nodded, his face clearly bright with amusement of Barret’s speech. “But still we didn't know whether Sephiroth still in the area or not,” He crossed his hands. “I think his monsters should be taking guard of Cloud, since the last time, Sephiroth seemingly intend to capture him dead or alive.”

“I don’t care! Monster or not we gotta go there, kick his ass, and save our friend!” Shouted Barret as he called the other AVALANCHE to make a new plan. “We had gone this far, we should finish our objection. This plot’s director must be crazy enough to make us saying this!”

“And the Meteor…” Red who left in the room suddenly feel a chill going down his spine, in mention of the black magic. “What we could do about it…?”

The black haired man shook his head. “I think we can’t do anything for Meteor, not without our leader in charge. Cloud is our highest priority.”

Red nodded morosely. “I do feel sorry for him. Being tailed by Sephiroth of all people is not THAT fun. Normally, humans should take caution of others privacy.”

Vincent coughed. “Don’t let Cloud catches you saying that.”

XXXXX

Sephiroth woke up as something ringing hit his banged head. Oh shit, did Jenova playing with his mind again? Oh he hoped not, since he indeed saw Cloud grinding his precious giant blade with another smaller blade of his, made a ziiiingg ziiingg sound RIGHT in front of him. Ignored the need to confirm if it’s real or not, Sephiroth raised his head a bit. Cloud did wake up before him.

But Cloud didn't budge. At all. He just sitting in that position with swords in hands.

The eerie-green eyes owner then tried to move his hands and nope, Cloud did not do anything to him. He did not even trying to subdue him. Apparently, there is something wrong with the guy.

The silver haired man pierced his eyes, only to find the blond doing something illogical, like swung his giant sword around and hit nothing. “What are YOU doing?” 

‘Are you trying to scare me with those blades’ move or the ziing ziinng sound?’

The blond paid him a stare but continue to grind his swords. And then after some insane amount of time—for about a minute Sephiroth stared at the strange things the blond do, finally the blond stood up. He then put away his blades, and positively offered his hand for Sephiroth.

The catalyst looked at Cloud with suspicious stare as he took Cloud’s offering hand. “What are you actually planning? Do you think you can fool me with these kind of treatments?”

Cloud shrugged. “I don’t remember who are you, but since you are weaponless,” Sephiroth actually had a weapon, and deadly one on top of that, but Cloud apparently had hit his own head to be able to think like this. “I think it’s okay to help you.”

Sephiroth stared at the innocent blank face in front of him, with a lot questionable questions inside his mind. “Do you… forget who you are…?” Tried Sephiroth to confirms his thought. Could possibly he lost his memories AGAIN because of his hellbent Super Nova?

Cloud eyed nothing at particular, he seems been concentrating in search of his memory. “I remembered… I…” Sephiroth waiting with bored expression. Oh great, he indeed forget. “No, that’s not it. I never joined SOLDIER…”

“Did you ever joined a group or a terrorist organization?” Asked Sephiroth trying to see how much this Cloud remembers. “I seem to happen to know you.”

The spiky man stared at Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at himself. Ah right, he did lost his upper garment. Shirtless. He need to find a shirt later. “Did I? How did you know me?”

For this questions, Sephiroth knew he just hit the Jackpot button. Cloud in ‘his’ time must be proud. He smirked, this will be the ultimate proof if Cloud really remembers or not. “Ah, but I heard you quit that organization, don’t you? You said you had a better job as mercenary than doing job for that lousy group.”

Cloud smiled in a shy little smile. “Yeah, I did? That’s… seem logical to me.”

Sephiroth looked at Cloud with disdain, surely he didn't expect this. BUT he did happy because Cloud Strife really had amnesiac period again, meaning he didn't need to worry for Cloud’s annoying demands, because right now he is not in the mood to become a god. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“I don’t know.” Said the blond, his smile quickly fading. “I think I also happen to know you… long ago?”

At this, the great general of Shinra wanted to scream if indeed what was Cloud in ‘his’ time said—that Cloud was actually had some hero-worship tendency towards him, and that’s really happening. He didn't need to be Cloud’s cherished big hero. His mission here just to’fix’ some things and establish a permanent safety.

“Hey, what should I call you?” Suddenly Cloud asked. Sephiroth blinked out from his chatty mind. “It is not comfortable to call you ‘you’ all the time.”

“Yours first.” Said Sephiroth cautious of Cloud’s thought regarding him. Cloud better not know his game too early because the blond potentially could be a great disturbance of his plan. And yes, he didn't need Cloud to be his enemy here if one could help it.

“My name is Cloud. Cloud Strife. I’m a….” He paused. “Mercenary. Since I DO know how to wield a sword. A big one on top of that.” He said proudly.

Sephiroth snickered at the mention of the blond’s sword. “Well you do.” He then lowered his eye level from Cloud’s blue glowing eyes. It is better if Cloud didn’t know his actual name. It works better since his lame group probably will chasing him all the time even he is not the Sephiroth they knew anymore. Well, save from the personality, identity, and ability, yes he is a little bit different, since his goal clearly far from destruction. 

Mentioned about that blotched group, they indeed will chasing him all around the planet for their amnesiac blonde’s sake. Well, he didn’t trying to capture this guy, right? Cloud is the one that has amnesiac period, he even trying desperately to cling to him—to get as many information about himself as possible from him, so Sephiroth must spend his precious time just to chitty-chatty with this crazy person. Sephiroth sighed. He did this not for Cloud, he remind himself, but for the Planet and the Future. And… for his alien mother. Alright, seems fair.

Cloud still stared at him blankly, like a depressed teenager. Sephiroth sighed again. “Alright, just call me…” A name without ‘sephiroth’ syllable will do good, but still with great meaning of leadership. If what Cloud remembers a long time ago was right, then Sephiroth name obviously will do something. “… Alpha.”

“Alpha?” Cloud said disbelievingly. “That’s unexpected. I seem to know your name in the back of my head, just a little longer in alphabets. I think, it begins with… an ‘S’.”

That’s… just too close to the truth. Far too close for Sephiroth’s safety. He then shook his head, trying to act nonchalant as possible. He put a serious frown on his lips and hardened his stare. “You lost your memory, it could be a flaw.” He began. “You even can’t make sure if you did join SOLDIER or not, didn’t you?”

Cloud’s glowing eyes wavered. “Hmm…yes…” Whispered Cloud. “…I think you are right.”

“Of course I am right.”

The spiky headed man nodded, then slowly take a look at the sky as Meteor still hanging like a picture on the wall. “What IS that thing…?” He sounds surprised as Sephiroth smirked. “Alpha, do you know what is that? It seems dangerous.”

Sephiroth knew what the heck Cloud means in his question, without the need to see it directly. It is clearly the fucking Meteor. “Hmm, it is Meteor, Cloud.”

“What IS Meteor?”

Oh great, this is not pure Jackpot after all. Still, he could take control of Cloud’s body if he wants, but that should damage the future of Cloud’s friendship to him drastically. He better not. By the way, Sephiroth also need to do something about the ball of abomination before it hit the Planet, alone. He didn’t need anybody’s judgment and those people died because of him, especially Cloud. Yes, especially him. He clearly didn’t want Cloud of all people be his sidekick, or anything that mattered.

But how? He didn’t even sure. The only thing clear, is that the Planet must NOT use her power anymore, or in the incident in the future that will soon happen, she will NOT survive because of the lack of energy.

Now, how to explain this to Cloud. “It is an evil magic which will destroy an entire planet, in a form of a big scorched rock-ball fall from the skies.” Sephiroth tried to explain as vague as he could about his connection to Meteor. He really need to make himself innocent, so Cloud won’t move against him. And from his perspective, he’s here as a civilian, while Cloud is a mercenary. “And it may crashed in three days from now on, if YOU didn’t do something.”

Cloud suddenly took his Buster Sword. “Then WE need to do something.”

Sephiroth coughed. “I’m sorry, WE?”

The blond nodded. “You seem like a capable warrior to me. You got that body.”

The silver haired man crossed his hands. Of course, Cloud must had seen that. But really did he need to see THAT detail of his scars or muscles? “I’m sorry but I was just a civilian that happen to be here—”

“Liar.” Cloud suddenly pounced him until Sephiroth lying on the ground and Cloud on the top. Cloud slammed his feet on both of the taller man’s hands, so he couldn't do anything to stop Cloud from sitting at him, and then roughly grabbed his silky hair. “YOU will accompany me to stop the Meteor, understood?! NO buts or any rejections! This IS emergency! If it falls, then WE are doomed!” 

Sephiroth confused though he indeed was a liar. Cloud’s not that stupid, and it seems that when Cloud given in a dangerous situation, he will snap. He saw Cloud’s mesmerizing eyes and the golden lock of spiky hair back and forth, back and forth, because not of what had happened, but why this is happened. “Why ME, Cloud?” He could just took over that brain-alien-nerves in the blond’s consciousness and all of this will be over. No chitty-chatty game.

“Why YOU?!” Cloud suddenly spaced into his own mind. Sephiroth took the opportunity and pushed Cloud off him. “I don’t… know. I thought you are a fighter, because you got that scars over your body. And I mean… yeah, sorry for snapping like that.” Said Cloud as he slowly stood up and let Sephiroth go.

“Thank you for your understanding.” Sephiroth said sarcastically as he cleaned his black trousers from dirt. After that, he decided to put both of his hands to Cloud’s shoulder. He then took a straight stare down to Cloud’s blue eyes while Cloud do the same. “I think this is our goodbye, Cloud. I need to get going.”

Cloud touched a bit of Sephiroth’s silver hair as it cascading down from his shoulder and hummed. “So, this is it then? What about Meteor?! Where… where should I go? I don’t even remember..!”

Sephiroth put his thumb on Cloud’s lips before he could say anything. “Meteor is MY business. For now, you could follow your instinct, you will find the answer. Though I hate to say this, but… take care for yourself. We will walk to separate path from now on. Good luck, and maybe, we could see each other again somewhere in the future.”

And with that, the silver catalyst turned his back from the blond warrior and began walking to the opposite of Cloud.

“Alpha!” The blond called him just before he pass to the tunnel on the crater’s side. “I will be in Midgar if you ever need me! You could… you could find me in the Mercenary Tavern!”

Without turning back, Sephiroth chuckled. “Yes, later.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter about flying-things and some spilled plot about Sephiroth's plan. Also AVALANCHE's frustrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write and write and write until the story ends, and I don't care how it will ends. I just follow my ideas and canon of important things only.

Chapter 3

A man with long silver hair stood on a peak of a giant crater. Grey clouds illuminated the entire skies as the first piece of opalescent snow falling through his bangs. After Super Nova burned the entire crater up to the skies, hailstorm stopped radically because of the grow of temperature. But right now, the temperature decreased back to the deadly cold it must be. Both hands empty as he slowly raised his right hand to the same sky. Even without upper garment, he could still breathing normally because cold never mean anything to him.

A giant black feathered wing sprouted from his back, near his right shoulder, as the right hand reaching its maximum reach. Sephiroth hummed in content as he spread his angelic-bird like wing as far as he could, stretched its muscles like he never tasted the feeling for thousand of years.

It was when Sephiroth saw from afar, a little dot of yellow slowly disappeared from his vision. Cloud had passed the outer border then, faster than he predicted. No matter, he could fly like an eagle in the air while his adversary only will able to walk like a slow turtle on the ground. The blond won’t be able to change the fact, he dare it.

Decided, he then took a jump and fled.

Like a supersonic thunder, flashing in a storm, he passed the outer border of the crater easily. He passed all monsters dwelling on it like flying colors. Sephiroth then turned his attention to something yellow and small in front of him. That was when he realized that it was Cloud, the amnesiac mercenary.

Sephiroth smirked, then decided to decrease his flying level to see the blond for awhile until he passed him. He decided to show him who the faster between them as a payment for killing him the second time in another life. Well, he did do wrong things back, but really, killing him over and over is not the answer. Cloud could just make an excuse or an attempt to talk to him, discussed their problems, or something like that, than just killing him right away when he couldn’t fight anymore and bleeding like hell. 

The one-winged-angel is NOT crazy. If one dare to ask, then ask Kefka the villain of another universe! He is clearly crazy, insane at highest level, and often laughing at random intervals while Sephiroth still had his logic intact. Sephiroth just took a wrong perspective of Jenova-mother issues, hating Shinra, and had a vengeance for world-like, and if Cloud just decided to wake him from his wrong way, not kill him, he surely COULD think of something. In any possible chances, Sephiroth often wanted ask to all people who in Cloud’s side; Are you people really that brain-dead? Even a child could see another way to end a simple conflict between two people, without the need to shed blood first.

And that IS what will Sephiroth do in Cloud’s shoes for this time-travel, for the Planet wished him to not shedding more blood than what is necessary. Finally, a fairness of fate gave him a chance to be a central character, Sephiroth really happy to be able to live.

The angel flatten his black wing at its widest span, trying to catch the wind and hovering right behind Cloud like a shadow. He knew Cloud felt his presence, he just ignore it. Then, feels the wind rushed hard, Sephiroth decided to use this momentum to go beside Cloud and showing off his acrobatic skill. Without much effort, the angel was spinning acrobatically like a wild tornado as the only spectator stared at him in awe.

Sephiroth chuckled. He quickly flapped his single wing in a big swoop, as he bee-lining twenty feet in front of the stupefied Cloud. Then the silver haired angel turned his head back to see what the face was Cloud making, to see him actually had a wing, and well… flying.

Cloud gaped. He stopped walking and eyed Sephiroth with a curious stare. In his blue-green eyes, there is also fear… and something else which Sephiroth didn’t catch the meaning of emotion displayed. Sephiroth smirked in proud. He then took another swoop and another, intend to go forward faster and higher, leaving Cloud behind in deep shock.

The last thing Cloud saw is Alpha rocketing high towards the hailstorm, and get in without much trouble.

“Wait a second, am I seeing things, or Alpha did had a wing?” Asked Cloud aloud after the said person disappear.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the Highwind’s bunk…

“Holy shit!” Cid swore as the brown cigarette falling down from his gaping mouth. His eyes glued on a little window beside him. “I saw a fucking ANGEL! And it DOES look like Sephiroth!”

No one paid him attention until Barret throws the blond pilot his pillow. It smacked right on his face. “SHUT THE HELL UP! I’m trying to sleep here! Don’t you know what time is it, you noisy dipshit?!”

Red lowered his pointy ears after hearing the terrible swearing match. “Cid, what Barret want to say is, it is impossible to be Sephiroth. He won’t do something as low-class as flying by himself. He is known to always used pawns in his stead, like creepy alien monsters to attack us.”

The pilot just raised up from his position. “BUT I saw something with bloody wing passed my window! Who the hell dared to pass a flying Highwind in the middle of night?!”

Yuffie threw Cid her pillow from her position in bed to get his attention. “Red’s right! You said Highwind flying on its highest speed right now, since we need to get to the crater ASAP, right?” Cid nodded. “Even if this ship was automatic, you know it’s IMPOSSIBLE if Sephiroth could fly in a same speed as Highwind!”

Red hissed and put his paw near his mouth. “Ssshhhh… watch your volume, girl. The others were sleeping.”

“Oops, sorry.” Said Yuffie not sounds sorry at all. Everyone then silent except the snoring noise Barret making.

Cid fumed his breath. “Fine, if you insist. The fucking angel probably will kill you all in your sleep.”

“Well, I don’t bet it then, old man.” Smirked Yuffie as she put the blue materia she was holding back to her inventory. “Hey, wanna bet for your materia? I bet you won’t dare.”

Cid muttered another curses then put his head on his pillow. This will be a long night.

XXXXX

The flying angel swore he will be more cautious next time when flying in the middle of night. Since the past evening he spent his time for waking up and doing chitty-chatty with Cloud, he only had three days left before Meteor entering the fray, and he almost hitting Highwind by pure luck after he flew for almost a day to his important destination. He need to arrive at Nibelheim before morning, and right now it’s already dawn. Villagers may spot him if he arrived at morning, it is better if he did it at dawn. He just hoped what he did was right, because right now, there’s no turning back. He only had two days left.

All of Jenova’s parts, if he remembers, he had used it against Cloud and his loser group, and he took it from Midgar. Obviously, what he’s been search for is in Midgar—Jenova’s last amount of cells, but since Midgar took almost twice amount of time than what is needed to go to Nibelheim, he decided to go for Nibelheim. 

In the long ‘briefing’ in his another life, Cloud in ‘his’ time indeed said about Hojo’s theory of Reunion—that all living beings possessed J-Cells will tried to call to each other, to merge with each other as a part of Jenova’s body. As some kind of puppet resemblance, if Sephiroth remembers from his own experience.

Sephiroth clenched his jaw in determination. This plan must succeed, because if not, he failed then. And there is no failure option. Sephiroth must successfully called the other cells of Jenova in Midgar to merge back with some of his cells in Nibelheim lab. He knew there is only a little amount of cells left in the lab, possessed by some failed monsters Hojo created before. He couldn’t access Jenova by himself right now, since he didn’t belong in this time, the only way is to access it directly—by touching some of her living cells to be able to contact the alien. 

He needed to be able to speak to her.

He needed to bribe and cheat Jenova as his pretending mother. 

He needed to make Jenova—the millenium alien-parasite demi-god, in need to fuse herself to him as one being. 

He needed to use Jenova’s full power and all of his own powers combined to be able to destroy Meteor.

Because in his ‘briefings’, Cloud did said this is the last way to destroy Meteor.

And Jenova right now must be in rage since he took her head away like that.

Sephiroth smiled. 

‘This is a good day to die, because allying with a hostile Jenova means death.’

XXXXX

Tifa Lockhart take a look around only to find that his beloved blond boy didn’t stay at place. Even Cid Highwind and Vincent Valentine whom accompanied her, didn’t give any difference. When they pulled out their weapon ready to destroy their enemies, they only found the land empty. The crater itself only resembled a husk of the primary creature. The whole AVALANCHE indeed felt themselves been tricked. 

Tifa punched the black burned ground in front of her, even the hailstorm once again graced the land makes the land a bit white, the scorched proof still gave her the oath she need to get Cloud back, a motivation to endure a challenge. She bit back her need to cry. Vincent put back his weapon to its sheath as Cid touched the soil with his thumb lost in his own thoughts.

“This surface is not enough to give us any clue of where was Cloud going to. Too many footsteps here, if you see.” Vincent said in his deep voice. “At least we know the critical information. This is better than none at all, because we knew exactly that Cloud had been here before. It’s not pointless because it means Cloud is alive.”

Yuffie whom watched the scene unfolded before her clenched her fists in silent rage, her shuriken rested beside her on the ground. Red XIII shook his enormous head as Barret crossed his hands in complete sadness, because they had just passed the golden opportunity away. And Cloud probably nowhere to be found. Sephiroth is a smart man, he won’t do something stupid to put Cloud somewhere obvious.

Except… they didn’t know that Sephiroth had put the blond away freely and the person must be halfway to Midgar, if he followed his amnesiac instinct right.

Tifa finally sobbed after nearly an hour standing in the same place. She quickly nodded as the others go back to Highwind for another important mission they need to do. The black haired girl clutched some soil of the crater as she swore she will give Cloud a perfect vengeance for Sephiroth.

“This is not the end.” Tifa growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter about Sephiroth's perspective of his memory and action, so there will be not much dialogue to see. My point is, so you can imagine what kind of person he is, and what is it that motivated him. A bit angsty, I assure you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I'm still on practice to write as better as I could, so please understand if I typed wrong or chosen the word wrong. I'm not born using english as my mother language. Here in my country, english was not common in use.

Chapter 4

 

The one winged angel stopped immediately in the air as he reached Nibelheim’s forest border right in time. He quickly dived from the high distance he was flying at, winds brushed against his feathery appendage, as he lowered his feet to be able to finally landed with the wing closed behind his sore back. 

Black feathers fell as he did, while he forced himself to ignore the horrible painful backache he was experienced every time he dare flying with only one wing. He was crossing the entire freaking ocean for Jenova’s beard! But really, he couldn’t do anything about it, after all, he was fated like born only with one wing, dis-balanced, a symbol of his hidden weakness, while he WAS the most feared, monstrous, god-like being on the planet.

Sephiroth sighed as he took a glance towards the thing surrounded him. He must not dwelling with this pathetic problem right now.

The forest was brimmed with green trees, clearly in spring, but at the moment was empty, hollow of any creature, though he could guessing they was just hiding in wait, until he make a failure, and prove himself malleable to be their breakfast. 

So, the dark angel decided to put all his senses ready in alarm, prepared to fight if any of them dared to attack him. The king of galaxy was rising in dark horizon, shapes of newborn lights shone through his primary long feathers, and Sephiroth frowned as he saw what exactly it means.

Sephiroth really need to be hurry, the morning almost come.

Sephiroth nodded because he just realized he didn’t need to go to the village. In short, he didn’t has any reason to be for visiting the unknown-but-maybe-hostile people, and creating more problem. Nodded once more time, the silver ex-general decided to sprint right directly towards the only road to mountain which was hidden behind sharp cliffs and high giant trees.

The winged man dodged left and right for some big rocks, spine bushes, fallen trunks, even dead animal decayed bodies, but never left the direction he was getting to. He even didn’t bothered to hide his still revealed wing, and proceeds blindly just to reach the only thing he wants. Luckily, the wing weight nothing, and popped it in or out just the same as doing magic materia spells.

And about materia… Sephiroth never had a chance to hold one in this time. Cloud in ‘his’ other lifetime said he could just find one in his journey, but until right now, he still didn’t have any.

Sephiroth stopped dead in his track, when he saw an old villager standing right at the only road to the mountain’s peak. 

‘Why the hell the hermit standing there like a bloody idiot? Just get out of my way, white-haired grandpa! I just need to pass the bridge!’

The frustrated man known as Planet’s destroyer in other time, growled low under his breath as he skidded behind a big tree to create a new plan. He cannot just walked freely in front of the old man, he will just spotted him, since his appearance was too popular in Shinra’s propaganda. Then an idea popped out.

Sephiroth couldn’t fly over the man, he will just saw him as a one winged stupid raven-half-angel then screaming like a girl, running to the village, alerting many people since it is not that far. And Sephiroth cannot kill him in front of many spectators. Ah, what if he could just kill the foolish man here, he surely won’t be able to alert anybody. But the conscience of course Aerith and Zack in afterlife will be mad at him. Or… he could just sneak here and there, put his hand over his breathing nose, then silent his blabbering mouth for a day.

Sephiroth grinned. He finally got the perfect idea. Without any thought, he then disabled his wing, took a piece of a big strong leaf, then move to proceed his dangerous calculation.

Never did any warning, a hand with wide thick leaf on it, closed around the hermit’s nose and mouth from behind, silencing the man’s breath and his ability to speak. A muffled sound could be heard from the poor soul who dared to stand in Sephiroth’s way as the catalyst held it tight until the man lost his consciousness and fell to Sephiroth’s strong grip like a rag doll. The Masamune’s owner hurriedly put the man on the ground. He then took a glance around him to see if anybody saw the act he just did.

Fortunately, there wasn’t. The catalyst nodded then decided to continue his mission. Pulled Masamune out from his inventory, he was ready to kill some nibel dragons or nibel wolves that managed to stand in his way. He got no time to wait.

The angel then walked slowly on the creaking bridge, the same bridge where he, Zack, and the others fell long ago but it was already repaired. His eyes then rolled and focused at the lone and only building at the peak. A memory when he burned Nibelheim come invading his mind, but even that is not wholly make any sense. He wonders just how mad he was at the time to be able to do terrible things like that. He must be snapped because of those lies about his origins. Sephiroth tried to understand why he did those things. It was caused not by insanity, he knew, because he was not THAT insane. Let’s see…

He trusted Shinra, but they lied to him all the time, hiding the fatal secret from him. Even now he knew from his ‘briefing’ at the other time, that it was a misunderstanding, since he did born as a child in humane method, he did still hate Shinra. His life was nothing but a lie since the beginning, even since he was still a child, he was nothing than a weapon raised in lab, ready to be used for the upcoming war. They treated him not as someone, but as something.

He was trained to be a perfect machine of destruction, he knew, Deus Ex Machina, with no choice of his own. No freedom, no emotion, no remorse, only action. And THAT was what exactly he had delivered to them as a payment, in a form of complete vengeance. An eye for an eye. Oh how now he perfectly understood why he did that in the first place. But in ‘his’ other lifetime, at the end of the day, what he had done for vengeance and justice, only make everything worsen. The Planet is dying and Jenova his pretending mother also dying. And he can’t do a single thing to prevent their destruction. Too late, even for the Planet’s spiky blond champion.

That is how, the idea for time-travelling Sephiroth, appeared from their battered, dying weak minds.

Even the said champion, the ultimate warrior, protector and hero of the Planet, his arch-enemy, agreed for the twisted idea, to send him back as far as the Planet’s little left energy could do. So funny ironic, even Jenova—Planet’s archenemy, his pretending mother, gave him an affirmative too! Sephiroth really loathed the fact why he was the chosen one to do it of all people. He still didn’t understand, why not sending his spiky blond adversary, instead of him. Why not send Cloud rather than him? He was better at saving people, while he of course didn’t have many ideas on how to do it properly. He is a weapon for war and destruction, not for saving innocent people!

Sephiroth sighed as he keep on walking through the Mansion’s outer stairs. His eyes wary of any monster dared to strike him from the shadows. Lengthening his senses, he found none. But he found fear. The monsters afraid of him. Even with time-travelling thingy, they still afraid of him. That’s obviously no surprise for Sephiroth.

He remembered the way his blade tearing the bodies of all Nibelheim occupants. Men, women, children, all didn’t mattered to him. He only smell fear and betrayal emanated from those people. Blood stained the ground and the beautiful hungry fire surrounded the land of hell. The way their eyes stopped seeing and the precious breath left their lungs. No, he will never feel sorry for what he had done, nor chickened out by the cruel reality. 

No, he won’t, because he IS Sephiroth, and nobody should push him the way they want, and he sweared he won’t EVER breaking again the way he does when he found the lying truth. No room for weakness and failure…

…because he is not Cloud who fled trying to hide in false comfort and illusion… 

…A pretending man.

Not Zack who is so brave and honorable, ready to give his life for anyone close to him….

…A true hero.

Not even Angeal who gave up and died without doing any effort to prevent his own demise…

…A broken man.

Not even Genesis who wants to be a perfect hero but failed in the end…

…A fallen angel.

No, he won’t be anything like them. They are his example to learn from, so he won’t falling in the same hole. His dreams is his ambition, reality is the fact he will always accepts, and justice will always be his sworn alliance. No more truths or lies should making him cowered in fear. For he is no monster, only a shadow. No hero, but only a man.

‘A time-travelling man…’ Sephiroth smirked then pushed the giant steel gate of the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenova meets Sephiroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to have at least 1 story of multiple chapters finished. At least I'm doing something at AO3.

Chapter 5

 

There is only black inside the mansion. Sephiroth squinted his eyes to take a better look in the darkness. There must be a lever somewhere, he just need to hit that button. It's no surprise for the Mansion to be this dark, since it was abandoned, and with Hojo's death, one could guarantee that nobody should still here. Even Jenova's remain is not here anymore, but at Midgar.

One should never underestimate a SOLDIER's night sight, they are like cats, they could see in the dark easily as they could do in the day. Darkness never able to blind them. So here Sephiroth push a suspicious lever stucked on the wall near him, and magically the lights with all electricity turned on. Sephiroth could see JENOVA writing baner patched at the front of the center chamber, but Sephiroth didn't need to enter the chamber right now, he was here to get some failed experiments' J-cells.

The catalyst then take a look at the blueish pod near him, and exactly what he thought he would find was right. Those idiots didn't even bother to dispose these failures before they completely abandon the building. How careless.

Sephiroth hit another button and the pod's inside occupant poured out like water beast, fallen right in front of his feet. 

'The abomination was on suspended animation,' Sephiroth thought as he tugged the face of the monster with his booted foot. His face frowned in disgust and repugnance. 'Mako-withdrawal last level symptoms affirmative.'

Sephiroth need to communicate his active J-cells to other active J-cells to gain Jenova's attention. 'So this could do.'

In the drowning silence of the room, a sound of blade chopping flesh could be heard. The failure's head rolled on the floor, dispatched entirely from its body, and red-greenish blood flowing at the floor fluently. This is what he is been looking for. The blood with active Jenova cells.

Put Masamune back to his inventory, Sephiroth took a deep breath, crouched, then bravely touched the cursed red-green substance. Instantly, he got some kind of memory streaming, flashes of face and events he had experienced either in this time or at his another lifetime, both jumped with no coordination as a non-understandable female voice speaking in his head with shrieking voice. 

Sephiroth gritted his teeth because seconds after he got the greeting, the memory-streaming was over, Jenova is screaming.

Sephiroth couldn't understand why his pretending mother is screaming at this point, is she mad with him? He even didn't understand what exactly she said to him with those creepy chalk-on-blackboard, like voice. Sephiroth frowned after the screaming subsided. In his other lifetime, whenever Jenova in need to speak to him, she will said her will with words he understand, not like this.

There is only one way to prove either his theory was right or not.

'Mother.' Sephiroth began. Actually, he disgusts doing the same thing like what he had done at his other lifetime, but he got no choice. 'I am here to hear your words. Please speak to me.'

Sephiroth waiting because he got no response. At all. Then suddenly like a tidal wave brushing slightly at his mind, Sephiroth knew he was wrong. He knew right now she just chose to ignore him, not because she can't talk anymore.

'Who are you?' She said with wary in her tone. 'I don't acknowledge your presence as my son.'

The one winged angel also confused on how to answer the question. He surely didn't expect this. But the good side is, he didn't need to pay for cutting her head. So, Sephiroth stayed in neutral face. 'What do you felt of me then? What do you see?'

He could see Jenova's eyes stared at him with curiosity inside his mind. 'I see you looked just like my son. But I don't feel you the same like he does.' She paused. 'Are you my son? I don't remember having two sons.'

Sephiroth's green slitted eyes glowed with consideration. 'Indeed I am.' He said as firm as he could without showing his repugnance. 'I need you, Mother. I need your power to take back this planet as your vessel and sail the cosmos.' He said remembered what he had said in other lifetime. Jenova still silent, waiting for him finish his plea. 'That, surely is your objection too, mother, and I can complete it.'

Silence for awhile, looks like Jenova still contemplated her decision. 'My other son had failed me.' Sephiroth snorted. 'I can't feel his presence anymore after I met you. I wonder what happened to him, but I cannot do anything to prevent his demise. Now, would you want to be my new favorite son?'

'I want and will doing your will, better than the other. But in order to do that, I need power.' Sephiroth said straight to the point. He just realized he didn't have time for this.

Jenova hummed. 'I understand, my son. But you must know by now, that you already had the power you mentioned, you already had my blessing.'

Sephiroth's mind gears stopped moving. Is that true? But Planet or Gaia in 'his' time said that Jenova still had another type of power hidden from him, and in order to get it he must playing wit correctly. He must cheat her. But what exactly that means? Sephiroth didn't 100% understand. One thing clear, is that he must not tell Jenova that he is from another time.

'You can do Super Nova, from what I see in your memory.' Jenova said calmly, waiting him to answers. 

So, Jenova really couldn't see memory past barriers of another time. Gaia at the 'other' time was right. Sephiroth keep his calm, because that is not the power he mentioned. He need more, he need the other type of power Gaia told him. 'No, mother. That is not the power I mentioned.'

Jenova rose her eyebrows if she had one. 'Then what are you suggesting?'

'I need more. More than that. I know you had another power hidden... even from your another son.' Said Sephiroth choosing words carefully. He need to goad her to spill the beans. 'You won't want hiding secret from your precious son now, won't you?'

The millenium alien looked dumbstrucked from the way her breathing hitched for awhile. But after sometime, she spoke. 'No, I love my sons. I won't hide any secret from now on, if you insist.'

For the love of my mother, she was indeed love her sons. Sephiroth waited for Jenova to finish her answer. 'Then tell me, mother.'

The motherly alien lowed her tone until resembling a whisper. 'You will lose your freedom if you take that power. You will always carry a weightful burden and nobody will be able to help you ease the pain. You will know what my knowledge held all this time, than any other occupant of the Planet, because you will be me, and I will be you.'

The catalyst took another deep breath. He expected the answer. Cloud said in other time that probably this is what Gaia means; to fuse with Jenova. Become one being of ultimate power. To complete his unbalanced power. 

To be able to destroy Meteor without Planet's help at any means necessary.

'I am ready then, mother. You can reform yourself before me first, call your other remain of cells.' Replied Sephiroth full with determination.

'Are you sure, my son? You cannot undo what will be done.' Jenova tried. 'Nobody should carry this burden. This power will make you envied by the other, and the last time a human carry this kind of power, he was dead greedily killed by all his friend because of envy. The whole world will betray you, like what they did to me.'

'I already betrayed for far too long. What will be done here, won't change the fact that the world will still hated me.' Spat Sephiroth, because that is true. Even by time-travel he was still hated. Many men and women seek for his death. 'I am ready.'

'Very well.' Jenova replied, then flashes of memory-streaming once again thundering his brain as he pulled back to the reality. His forearms was red full with blood splattered like tints, which was normal since he didn't pay any attention to what his hand doing in the real. 

Sephiroth quickly stand up as he saw the green part of the blood dancing on the floor, dispatching theirselves from the red ones. All pods near him breaking apart, green substance running on the floor in a blinding speed to merge with the first green. 

J-cells was limited in amount first, but slowly another and another green substance flowing through the front gate and merge too with the first. In no time it had filled the whole tile, even Sephiroth's boot wet because of the same substance. Jenova had called her other cells left in the world to merge back, he knew most of it came from the lab at Midgar. 

Sephiroth saw the cells grouped then piled up until it slowly resembled a body with tentacle and a head with silvery hair. After that, part to part of the greenish cells colored itself with the same color of Jenova did last time. 

Jenova had been reformed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth fused with Jenova and get his new form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend to readers who read this fic, please read all the words written inside. Do not jumping around, because all of it is important, even though sometimes I choose a wrong word to explain. This fic is shot-to-the-point type, short but full with effectiveness, no need to write unimportant things like AVALANCHE's normal life, spend a time in an inn, pondering thoughts over and over again WITH the same topic, or meeting with people to chit-chat, no. I write everything you need to know ONLY once(beside the humor), including Sephiroth's thought of a topic, so every chapter had its own backbone to the plot.

Chapter 6

 

'Come, my son.' Jenova said as Sephiroth  summoned his Masamune. He pointed his sword to her face. A face free and clear from any mark created by humans--Jenova's iron plating was missing. 'Why you pointed your sword to me, son? Isn't this what you want? A power to do my bidding?'

He eyed her warily, a clip of memory of him burned Nibelheim appear like a light in the darkness. 'If this is a trap, mother, I swear I will cut you down like a dog.'

Jenova's eyes softened. 'Why do I need to do that? I love my son, I won't do anything to harm my children.'

Sephiroth slowly lowered his sword but gripped it as still as a mountain in a storm. He knew Jenova had nothing to do to his mind in other lifetime, he WAS the one that decided it. Decided to bring justice to Shinra and the world. In any way to see, he also the one controlled Jenova herself in false perception that he and Jenova are Cetras. 'Then do it already, mother. I got little patience left.'

The alien's red eyes blinked. 'Come closer to me, my son. Basks in my presence for the transfer ritual to begins.'

Sephiroth eyed Jenova suspiciously, but do as he told. Like an explotion, suddenly Sephiroth found himself surrounded by black auras and purple wisps. It looked just like the aura he pronounced to the world when he was doing Heartless Angel move. Then he saw Jenova's body slowly cracked and decayed, its color turned dark brown, and the glowing red eyes dimmed as its body rotten and died. Sephiroth felt new power running in and out inside him, and like a whirlwind, he sensed another being entered his mind.

It was Jenova. Sephiroth clutched his head in pain as the said being tore through his memory beyond the barrier of time. Soon, Sephiroth knew Jenova will know his secret.

XXXXX

Hitting two birds with a stone. That is what Sephiroth's doing right now. He must stay straight on the path. Take care of Jenova matter along with the power to destroy Meteor.

After the alien fused with him, he felt a warm unexplainable feeling, a feeling of complete unknown to him, as the alien still trying to find a good spot in his mind to live on. Sephiroth shuddered, but still this is a neccessary sacrifice to do his task.

Is this what Jenova felt of him the entire time, that people often said as love? So this is love then? Sephiroth never being able to touch what is the meaning to love someone, or to be loved. When he remembered why he was fallen in thinking Jenova was his mother in another lifetime, he does remembers Jenova always said sweet things to him. It is likely a lie but not entirely a lie. It was a true love of a mother, Jenova indeed loved her son, it just not at the right address. Since he said he was his son, Jenova thinks he was, so Jenova must be in denial in need of one. It just really disgusting.

'Foolish alien.' Sephiroth sighed. Jenova still running around trying to find a spot to seep her claws on, and to be bold it is indeed a horrifying experience. Sephiroth clenched his teeth in pain as pieces of memory fallen through him as Jenova tore at the barrier again.

He knew actually, he was never her son to begin with since the beginning. He was trapped in misinformation before, but the situation somehow in complement of his desire. Sephiroth blinked. It looks like a devil already planted that event in order to make him fall from grace.

But if so, why did he fighting not only for himself but also for Jenova, in another lifetime? If he indeed in need to give justice because of what Shinra had done to him, he will do it in his own name, not with Jenova. He didn't has any reason to bleed and died for her, right? It just impossible. He must had a reason at the time.

Sephiroth's brain progressed. Then, a memory of his own speech before flashed at his mind. 

'I will take back the planet as a vessel to sail the cosmos. It is your objection, mother, and I can complete it.' 

He understood now the reason. It was the reason of the same as alien things for him. It was love.

He loved this grostesque alien blue-purple monster in that lifetime. And he will do anything she wants as a reciprocate of her love towards him, as a respect because... he cannot expressed the same love towards her as her son. He understood the meaning of love between mother and son, but he just can't do it. He was raised not with a single love, he was raised as a weapon!

Then, Sephiroth's memory flashed again to the part when he read a book in a dim library. He knew what was he read with those serious expression. It was about his origin, and Jenova's. He misconcepted Jenova as Cetra because of a scientist's false theory. And Hojo said his mother's name is Jenova, while actually it is not, in that lifetime he dumbly believed that information. He was so stupid then. Sephiroth's hand clenched in anger.

Then he knew what was his line of thinking which make him hated the world more and more after that. Not only Shinra but also the whole humanity, because if he wants to do revenge for his own sake, then Shinra was the one to blame, not the world. Then why did he take it also to the world? 

It was the same lies about Jenova as Cetra, he guessed. He must thought of why Jenova was the only Cetra left. It must be humans who slain all of them then took the planet from them. Sephiroth then remembered the boiling anger he experienced at the point. 

He is Jenova's son, a Cetra then. Then it was his job to take it back, in the name of his mother. That is certainly the reason, Sephiroth thought grimly.

XXXXX

The catalyst woke up as he felt someone called him far, far away. The voice is female and he knew who the hell it is. Of course, Jenova. Sephiroth focused his mind to see that Jenova somehow had taken the spot right beside the time barrier and the alien is smilling... with a mouth. 

She conjured that image then, Sephiroth thought. 'So we are one now?'

'That is so unexpected of you, my son.' Said Jenova still smiling. 'Surely, you could just tell me that you are from another time.' She poked the barrier like a play-thing. Sephiroth felt the pain grew back. He hissed. 'I know right now why you demand this power badly. It is to save the Planet and... me.'

The silver haired man blinked when he found himself laying on the hard metal floor as the pain subsided. He felt different somehow--fresher and lighter, as he raised his hand and take a look at it. It still the same hand as before, no tentacles, or any alien body parts as he examined himself with his own eyes, not even a single difference on his clothing. Except he felt many tingles on his back and his naked upper body laying on something soft and fluffy.

Sephiroth stood up. His eyes stared at the feathery things on his back as he saw his reflection at the pod's transparent glass beside him. He had wings. Of course he did before, but right now it is not one but two. A pair of black majestic big wings covered his back like a dark cloak, dragged a bit at the floor. He could hear Jenova is laughing behind his ears as he moved those wings to uncurled itselves with his new muscles, to shown just how long it is in a span. Sephiroth nodded, it is indeed longer than the usual and even a little bit bigger than before. Luckily it weights nothing as the same as always.

'Happy for your new form, my son?' Jenova asked when he retreated into his mind. 'Don't worry, it is plausible to stay there as long as you want, just the same as your old one.'

'I could pull it back like before, don't I?'

'Of course you can. But you need to complete what you had offered to me, because I want to use this planet as my vessel... soon.' Jenova said with venom dripped.

Sephiroth frowned then quickly get out from the spot where Jenova rested. He cannot do that. The only way to out from this is to somehow make Jenova presence in his mind dissapear. Sealed forever, if he can, so she won't be able to harm him and his memories for the rest of his life.

He needs to use that technique Cloud had taught him in his 'briefing'. Jenova will be out of control if he didn't do something. He knew Jenova can see memories since he had happened to fused with her before, like what he did in Safer Form--even that is only with a piece of her body part. But he also knew what she can't do from his own experience using Jenova as his own pawn to destroy the world. 

It was his thought. She can't read thoughts. And Sephiroth will use this as his weapon to cheat her.

So this is the cheating part, He thought. No wonders, Cloud forced him to be his disciple to learn.

 

XXXXX

Flashback:

"Sephiroth, I need to talk to you." The adult Cloud in the time said. In his table side, there are many equipments for war and many kind of weapons. They were at the middle of the Last War, at the war that determined the Planet's fate. Cloud stood up from his stool. "This is important for your journey which will be held soon since we did happen on the losing side."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "What do you need to talk about?"

The blond smiled a sad smile. "Do you remember nine years ago the journey when me and the whole AVALANCHE managed to defeat you, in the Crater?"

The silver haired man crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Yes, I do remember. What is your point?"

Cloud's smile faded into a serious frown. "Do you not become suspicious of why I managed to resist your mind-control?"

Sephiroth stared. "No, never thought of that. Why?"

The blond put his point finger at his temple. "It is all about technique. I could tell you if you want. I called it as a technique to form a mind barrier of your own. And I believe you will use this too in your journey."

Sephiroth snorted. "Why do I need this? I don't need your guidance, Cloud. I could guide myself, not like you. And if I want someone to guide me, you are the last person I will turn into."

Cloud shook his head. "Everyone had given you something for your journey as a parting gift. I think it's not fair if I don't."

"You don't need--"

"I had decided to teach you, Sephiroth! I've made my mind! Just please accepts my gift." Cloud said in a gruff. "It's not like we're on hostile term again."

Sephiroth nodded. "Fine. Then teach me now."

Cloud moved closer to him. "You will thank me for this. I had a feeling that you will had a problem with your alien mother in your journey."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's POV and the situation at Midgar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write, write, write. But I do see FFVII lacking response of citizens who watch the event unfolded. So here I make them aware of it. To make it more alive.

Chapter 7

 

Dusty wind of Midgar caressed the blond's spiky hair like a dry breath of summer. The sun above him blocked by the mighty Meteor like a massive red eclipse, as the grey thin clouds polluting the blue purity of air. Bloody orange fire surrounded Meteor like an unholy aura, its height almost reaching the inner atmosphere. 

Cloud knew it will just a matter of time before the apocalypse happened then smashed Midgar first from the angle. He also remembered Alpha. The mysterious guy said he will be the one to bring Meteor out from the playground, but even now, Cloud still didn't see him doing something yet.

Alpha... Cloud's head hunched in pain as he imagined his face, his green slitted poisoned eyes, his long white silvery hair, his black trousers, he seems really know this person before. He just couldn't pinpoint it yet. He knew the said person also knew him even before he introduced himself. So why did Alpha lying to him? What was the reason? Who was Alpha to him before this?

Cloud shrugged then paused on his walk. The pain subsided when he cut the imagination of the person. Asked himself over and over the same question won't help anything. But since it was fifty-fifty possibility to met the person again, Cloud thought probably he could ask him if indeed they met again. 

Cloud sighed. He combed his hair with his right hand with a lost look glued in his face. Midgar was empty. And every building he saw was completely abandoned. Cloud feels like he just missing something important, but he just can't remember what is it. 

From afar he could see hundreds and hundreds more people gathered around. They happened forming a long dots of line, piling on top of another like ants in the middle of desert, men or women together for city evacuation. 

Cloud moved closer to the long crowds.

It seems they knew of Meteor's fall schedule, Cloud thought. But who arranged them to be able to make a neat line like that? How it was possible?

It must be someone with higher authority. He just cannot remember who the person was. 

Cloud frowned as he saw people with black uniforms, their appearance was too gorgeous to be able to blend with the rest of plain citizens. He seems also know these sort of individuals too, he just can't exactly point who these are. And there is a man with blond hair, with the same kind of uniform but different color, standing at the top of the crowd. 

The man likely the one with responsibility for this arrangement. When Cloud trying to see the face, unfortunately bodies of crowds holding carriages full of foods and tools, blocked his vision. 

"Everyone do NOT pushing around!" The voice of the man speaking through the buzzing bees of the crowds. He used a microphone as it lay securely in his grip. "I could ensure you that Meteor won't fall until tomorrow night, for our scientists had been calculating the time carefully!"

Somehow, the crowd silenced as a man raised his hand. "Is that true? Then how come your scientists cannot predict when Sephiroth will be waking up and spreading havoc on the Planet?! You surely brainy people could determine something to prevent him doing this to us--summon Meteor for destroying Planet!"

Blue orbs widened, Cloud's breath hitched. That name was familiar. He somehow know the name too! It belongs to someone important, but Cloud still doesn't remember who the person is or how the person looks like. 

Cloud shook his head. At least, finally he knew who are the one responsible for this apocalyptic event, the one responsible for Meteor. He need to tell Alpha about this, maybe this information may help.

"Yeah that's true!" Another man added. This time with high baritone voice. "You Shinra people are the one who responsible for this disaster! You are the one making SOLDIER programme and look at what you've done!" He shouted like a madman with choruses of sympathy coming from behind. "You've made all SOLDIERs killed in vain! My son was dead for nothing!"

"You make the war with Wutai just for your own greediness!" An old woman said in her shrieky voice. "I know that propaganda is a lie!"

"And how come we should listen to what you say?!" A woman continued. "We don't trust you Shinra anymore! We are on the move to Kalm right now, and it was clearly NOT because of your order, it is ours! We see the Meteor coming for Midgar, and after that suicide battle with Diamond WEAPON, we decided to evacuate."

The blond mercenary was curious about what this city's history and its whereabouts of Shinra. Who the hell is Shinra by the way? And what war? Who the hell is Wutai? What is WEAPON? Cloud's mind cannot cope to comprehend what he had just heard. In his mind, he only know the road from Crater to Midgar, thanks for asking it to a man who own the boat in his way to Mideel.

"CALM DOWN." The man in white gorgeous uniform said. Constantly, the buzzing bees returned. "We deeply apologized for those who lost their family members in the war. But the war was over, and we got a new problem rising. Sephiroth is not our responsibility to begin with." All the gorgeous people among the crowds nodded. "He is a different entity, not an ally of us nor our SOLDIER general anymore. He is on his own and also his Meteor. He is our enemy."

Cloud's ears burned in mention of the name. He felt angry somehow when he heard that cursed name. Yes, of course our enemy.

"Let me finish this and state where me and the whole Shinra positioned loyalty ended on right now." Said the man as more people buzzing in uncertainty. "You will be attacked by hordes of monster when you leave from this place. You will be safe in the way to Kalm from any monster attack if you let my boys do their work. You want to accept this help or not, it's up to you." He paused and hear some of them accepted the bribe but some of them still whispering in the dark. "Now everybody better stop talking and start moving. I've got little time left."

With that, the man quickly get out from the area, ignoring some shouting people to the opposite of Cloud, to the big and tallest building in the center of the city. For whatever reason, Cloud didn't know. He didn't even know what sector-thing these people keep talking about, regarding their homes.

But Cloud simply cannot blending with Midgar's citizen for evacuation. He had promised to Alpha he will be in Midgar if he needs him. And he knew Alpha will come back somehow to Midgar for Meteor after he finished his business. He just need to pay for his kindness for help him figure out his identity. Yes, he had promised, and yes, he must stay true on his words.

Then Cloud saw a few people with white lab coats carrying a very big steeled cart, covered with a thick black garment, and banded with black wide ropes. Cloud felt a little nauseous when seeing those coats, but he didn't even know these individuals, then how could he harbored such feelings? Cloud frowned. And what exactly that giant thing they carried? It looks so suspicious.

Perhaps some sort of secret scientific weapon, Cloud thought, since he saw they always ordering civilians to make a distance, and do not touched the mysterious cart. 

Or some kind of chemistry, corrosive, poisonous, liquid. Cloud thought and nodded. But a hand touched his shoulder. Cloud turned automatically. Who...

"Hey, this place will be destroyed soon." A woman holding her baby approached him from behind. He must be too lost inside his thought to completely didn't recognize her presence. "I think it's better if you come with us to evacuate. You got that sword, you must be a fighter by that armor, and wait a second, you.. you must be a SOLDIER from the glow of your eyes!" Said the woman screeched incredulously. "Did you... did you a SOLDIER?!"

Cloud's eyes widen like a plate. "I'm not a SOLDIER anymore. I mean... do you know me?"

The woman laughed, her baby bounced. "Yes of course I know! You are one of those incredible fighters Shinra created!" She laughed with mirth in her eyes. "You could come with me to escort all these citizens! It's better rather to use filthy help the man given us! I don't trust Shinra anymore. Wait, you're not with Shinra, right?"

The blond aslanted his head then shook. His spiky yellow hair bounced. "No, I'm a mercenary. I was... never SOLDIER."

The woman mouthed an 'o'. "Still, you can fight right?" Cloud nodded. "Then, welcome!"

But he can't go with these people to Kalm for safety. He had promised, promise always a promise until you complete it or abandon it. Cloud shook his head. "I can't. I got a promise to meet someone here and it is important."

The woman smiled. "Well, that's a little disappointing, but that's.. alright. This person must be so important for you to keep promise like that. Just stay safe, okay? Be alert if the Meteor..."

Cloud nodded. Actually, Alpha is not that important, he just can't let him take burden of Meteor alone. "I understand. Go."

Cloud saw the woman in second already mixed with the walking crowds. He indeed can't let Alpha take the burden of Meteor alone. It just impossible for a man to take down Meteor alone. Except he was never a normal man, he saw Alpha flying with the wing, and it just... not a human-thing. He just need to stay deep inside Midgar to be able to help Alpha in the mean time. But before that--

The blond warrior stiffened as someone suddenly called his name from the crowd. Is this person somehow know him too? And the caller revealed itself to be a little girl with brown pony and a grim smile on her face.

"Cloud! Is that you?!" The little girl asked then running towards him like a missile. "Why you are here? Where is the rest of AVALANCHE?" 

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "What AVALANCHE? How do you know me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVALANCHE's things. Cloud finally able to meet Sephiroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree sometimes my vocabulary come out as an awkward sentence. I will try to make it smoother as this story going on. Btw, Cait Sith is absence since the first chapter because of reasons which you will learn in later chapter. I saved him for later explanation. And about Marlene's house, I don't know canon or not, but I decided to bring it for best performance.  
> Also, Sephiroth's command is inspired by asserting technique from a fiction which I forget what.

Chapter 8

 

As the last light of sun disappear behind the peak of blue mountains, three men, two women, and a wolf-like creature, standing like a bunch of statues in front of an inn's door. Their faces betrayed their calm pose. As they held faces full with confusion and strains, except the one with red long cloak, only held an icy expression like winter in a frozen field.

"I've asked these innkeepers but they said they didn't know anything about Cloud. The truth is, nobody saw a blond young man with giant sword on his back." Tifa began. She constantly need to remind herself that Cloud is still alive, still kicking out there. She just need to figure out a right clue to get the blond back. 

"This is pointless! Where the fucking hell the maniacal bastard hide the fucking blond?!" Cid swore. He bit his cigarette and took a breath. "It's impossible if no one--not even a single soul, didn't see a single hair of his!" Every AVALANCHE members including Vincent stared at Cid. "It's fucking rare blond and spiky! That hella giant sword too! These fucking hopeless people must be blind!"

"We've asked all innkeepers around the Northern Continent, and they knew nothing!" Barret grumbled. Yuffie hummed lowly.

"And what about Sephiroth?" Red suddenly asked. "Did anybody ever saw him heading somewhere?"

Tifa sighed. She suddenly get a headache. "No. Nobody ever saw him too. It's like he and Cloud just disappear from the very surface of the Planet."

Yuffie smacked Tifa's arm. "Hey don't be sad! It's not like Cloud is dead, I'm pretty sure he will fight Sephiroth's hold over him if he indeed is captured. Our blondie won't get subdued without a fight!"

The martial artist clenched her fists. "Yeah, I know that Yuffie. But you are not there when he broke down before me." Her eyelids clenched close in mention of the memory. "He clearly gave up to Sephiroth in that time, and I'm afraid he will do that again somehow."

"You said Cloud got his memory back, right? In lifestream?" Barret joined. Tifa nodded. "That means he won't be manipulated again, he had promised to us. He had promised he won't forget ever again."

"Yes, but still..." Tifa cannot finish her sentence. 'Aerith, what should I do?'

A knock at Vincent leathery armor, the vampire-like man turned around to find an innkeeper standing before him. All AVALANCHE members divided their attention to the vampiric man. Vincent stared at the middle-aged woman. The woman nodded and showed Vincent an envelope. "I got this just now from the courier." She stated. "The sender is someone by the name 'Marlene', I don't know who is this, so I think it must be yours and..." She eyed Tifa who wore THAT tight but still considered a fighter clothes, for that kind of clothes just inefficient. ".... your strange fighter group."

Vincent nodded then took the envelope. "Thank you for bringing this to us."

"Your welcome." She said grimly then hurriedly took a leave. "I'm sorry, I've got an inn to run."

After that momentarily moment, the rest of AVALANCHE looked at the envelope with suspicious faces. "What on the seventh hell that child of yours send us a letter?" Cid without any need to wait asked Barret.

Barret shook his head. "I don't know. Marlene never send us letter before. That child is smart, she won't do something petty without a reason."

Tifa nodded as Yuffie crossed her hands. "Well, let's see then. I think it must be important. Something must've happened at Midgar since it's almost the day for Meteor's fall. That blasted thing was so close now, but I believe Aerith will do something about it."

Cid's eyes widen. "What the fuck do you know and say?! You KNEW when Meteor will fall, but you never told me! And what about this Aerith's matter?!"

"Aerith will save us with Holy! She promised just before she died, you never pay any attention!" Yuffie replied. "We think you already know about Meteor! Are you not in briefing room this morning? Where the hell you are?"

"Guys, guys, calm down." Red said as he put his paws on his triangle fluffy ears. "You guys are so noisy."

"Marlene had found Cloud." Vincent stated straightly as all spectators turned to him with wide gaped mouth. "The envelope saying this."

"Huh?! What the fuck you say?!" Cid tossed his burned cigarette to the ground as angry smokes rising from his wispy breath. Tifa raised her eyebrows, while Yuffie mouthed an 'o'. "Do you say Barret's little daughter had found Cloud sitting around in the ol' house when we the adult ones, flying around the fucking world just to find him but get nothing?! Are you kidding me?!"

Yuffie smacked Cid's face with her shining Materia. Cid mouthed an 'ow.' "Just shut up! I wanna hear what Vincent want to say!"

"No Vincent, let me see that." Said Tifa took the envelope away and read.

~~  
Dear daddy,

I just found someone looked exactly like Cloud and sounded really like Cloud in Midgar, Sector 6 near our old house. I don't know if this information may help, but he claimed himself was Cloud. I don't know if he is lying or not, but I think it is kinda strange for us having two Clouds.

By the way, Meteor is really close hammering Midgar now. Citizens had been ordered to evacuate to Kalm for awhile, and so I did. But Cloud determined to stay there, he didn't tell me the reason.

I know daddy with AVALANCHE still out there fighting monster for Planet's safety, and really really busy, but I hope this letter could get to you and you could tell me if this stranger is dangerous or not. And the last, you and AVALANCHE could go home safely and tell me your journey cause I want to hear it!

With love and hugs,  
Marlene.

~~

"This letter is for you Barret, but yes, it is about Cloud!" Tifa cheered as she read Marlene's informal words. "Marlene is smart to inform this. We need this clue by any means. Luckily, the girl found it for us. Let's go to Midgar then. I believe Sephiroth must be there too."

Barret nodded as the current leader. "Yeah, let's. But before that I need to buy more amunitions to battle Sephiroth. I, no, WE will need it later."

Vincent crossed his hand and claw, then walked away, followed by the others. Except Red XIII who stared at Barret then said, "I escort you then for safety matters. Better not alone if one could help it."

"Thanks. My daughter waiting for my return in home. You should come when all of this was over." Barret smiled then took the lead. "We've made a great team together and so, I will always remember."

Red nodded on his back. His fire brightened.

XXXXX

Cloud sat in a black wooden bench overlooking a hollow train station. Sunset gracing his spiky hair. His stare is towards the station but his eyes is focusing on something else. He looked at the Meteor, at how the fire burned the rock but not destroy it. It circling the rock but not touch it, it covering the rock but not conceal it. The thing is like a living fantasy but real at the same time, and he thought of whoever made this thing able to control it this precise. He thought of how the person be able to summon this kind of thing without any problem in hands.

Sephiroth is the name of the summoner. But Cloud didn't know him. He even didn't know of himself if Alpha didn't tell him before. Still 'Sephiroth' name holds a ring of pride, power, and grace in it. It sounds like a name of a great man and... a great destroyer from the way the blond speaker spoke with a shivering fear before in the road. 

Cloud straighten himself in mystery of whoever his enemy is. Something prodded inside his mind as he think more and more of the name. He feels angry somehow and there is always flashes of orange fire when he think of the name. Then he saw a man with black spiky hair cradle him close like his baby inside a... yellow truck. But he never met this person too, and all of this creating some sort of epic confusion phenomena in him.

A shadow loomed over him. Cloud just didn't see it coming.

"Waiting for me?" A deep husky voice asked from behind. Cloud jumped in his seat. "What are you doing in this dim... unconventional station?"

The blond turned sharply. That question doesn't need an answer. At first he only saw black, then white, then... those green poisonous eyes... "Alpha?!" But... "Why did you wear a lab coat?"

The silver haired man shook his head. "I've got nothing else. Better wearing something than not at all."

"How do you find me here? I said I will be in theTavern, but you found me."

"It's logical. With everyone went for evacuation, I think you must be somewhere else."

Cloud frowned. There is something furry at the back of Alpha and it covered his whole back until his feet. Even Alpha with that height, it still dragged a bit on the ground. What exactly is it?

"Are you wearing a cloak?" Asked Cloud. Even he knew cloaks won't be as furry and fluffy like that, it still worth a try, because he got nothing logical explanation. "Well?"

Alpha frowned, then in instant spreading his wings widely until it blocked the sunrays as it casted grey shadows. The feathery obsidian wings making Cloud stared with blue eyes full in awe and fear. He was trembling. No, it must be some kind of lever triggered his memory of something similar. It is really beautiful but horribly mesmerizing. Like a beautiful dream of nightmare because the angelic wings were dingy black not even a single light touched its feathers. Cloud gasped.

"You mean this, Cloud?" Alpha asked. His ebony wings twitched as he move slowly away from Cloud. "This is certainly not a cloak but you can called it whatever you want."

"You are lying when you said you are civilian. You are an angel..." Cloud gaped. "I'm not imagining things, am I?"

"Yes I was lying, glad you noticed." Alpha sighed then closed his wings until it resembled a cloak. The sunrays ghosting Cloud's face in the change of the wings. "You better go for evacuation, Cloud. I don't want you to be smashed like a clay by Meteor. And no, you are not hallucinating."

Cloud keep staring. He just can't concentrating for Alpha's current speech because that image still playing on his head. The wings were beautiful. "That... that certainly a new thing for me. I never saw an angel for the rest of my life."

Alpha crossed his hands. "I think you got enough of that. Now you better get out. Meteor is my responsibility."

"But--!" Cloud wanted to protest. Alpha cannot defeat Meteor by his own. He just can't let him do that.

The angel smirked. "You think you could help me?"

"Yes, I will! You can't go on alone! You need someone to watch your back!" Cloud shouted, his hands trembling. Why, why did he trembling?

Alpha saw that. He reached Cloud's wrist as he gently massaged his hand. Cloud's gloved hand slowly stop trembling. His grin turned to a frown. "You fought it."

Cloud gets confused. What is Alpha trying to say? Though he indeed feel better when he massaged his hand.

"You already had the barrier, Cloud Strife, just like the last time." Alpha murmured. "You fought my command, my will. I slightly command you to get out, but you're not."

Cloud stared at his gloved hand being caressed by the angel. "I... I just..."

"No." This time a firm word Alpha makes. He put down Cloud's hand harshly. His face turned frigid. "You will get out. You must."

Cloud's pupil suddenly slated like Alpha's and his eyes bleeding green. His body turned expressionless like a robot and his eyes turned blank. His jaws turned hard, gritted his teeth, he stood like waiting Alpha's command.

"Don't stop until you reached the Wasteland." Alpha whispered on Cloud's left ear then let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meteor detonation countdown confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This about how Sephiroth's command ability come to my mind. Advent Children does explain dead Sephiroth had a will power more than anything, he even could manifest Geostigma around the Planet. So, when I think what is a will power means, because this time Sephiroth is alive, I decided to form it into a command verbal-type skill to make other do whatever he wants. And there is some hints that I am a fan of Voldemort too, if you read carefully on Sephiroth's doing.

Chapter 9

 

Millions of magnificent stars gleaming behind the blackness of the void. The sky was polluted, even flying animal like birds couldn't be found. Nightfall had come and gracing the silent city its cold, even Meteor hung on it like a fiery parasite. Midgar was empty, free of any living signs, as a figure stood over the highest building towered the city. Sephiroth stood over it, his lab coat and black furry cloak fluttered against the harsh wind. A piece of thin but long katana rested securely in his left ungloved hand. 

Sephiroth was ready.

He remembered the way Jenova screamed like she'd been murdered as he sealed the millenium aged alien's presence deep inside the barrier. Not the time-barrier but his own barrier. Sephiroth then locked and trashed the key. With no way in or out, the alien won't be able to come out, because he did intend to seal her forever. He didn't need a smothering mother speaking through his mind. He got enough of it in another time. But he did appreciate her help for power, he had a debt with her which he could not pay not now or ever. He had cheated her. A sin to pay maybe by Planet herself since she was the one indulging the idea.

Then in Midgar he met Cloud. It does creating a bit problem because the blond insists to accompany him, while Sephiroth simply can't. He can't take a help which was not his since the beginning. Cloud was in memory-lapse period, taking a help from him while he was still an amnesiac person, will create a big problem once he remembers. And Sephiroth of course didn't want to be near him when it finally happening.

So he decided to test whether his verbal-command ability worked or not to Cloud since he had his cells and also, the barrier. In Nibelheim, he suddenly got the ability along with the power when he was blending with Jenova. And somehow it just patterned inside his skull like a tattoo, and instantly he knew how to use or the detailed knowledge about it. He even had tested it to someone in his way to Midgar, and the person indeed cut his own hair with a saw in 3x speed, which was impossible to do without Sephiroth given him a random stupid command.

At first, Sephiroth tried to give the command in a little pressure as possible, without him noticing it by the question when he first met him. But somehow, Cloud passed it only with a trembling body and the barrier quickly responded by blocked it once Cloud aware of it. Then, like switching lights, he is back to normal. Didn't want to give up, Sephiroth hardened his pressure to the actual level, but Cloud unexpectedly only trembling more, especially his hands. The blond also a little bit stuttered, after he pushed the pressure a bit harder later on. Cloud fought it... valiantly. And it almost succeed, almost.

Sephiroth knew he won't win the barrier with verbal-command only. So he mixed both Mind Control and Verbal Command to maximum level to make Cloud break completely. And he did. Face full with emptiness and blank green eyes waiting for his command, like a dog he once was. Sephiroth truthfully proud of his handiwork, because once Cloud entered the wasteland, he would be safe from Meteor. That his work not just for his own amusement but also for Cloud's own safety. Oh how he love to hit two birds with a stone.

"Now, time for detonation." Purred Sephiroth to himself in satisfaction. His plan working fine until now. Just little bit more towards the victory.

The catalyst pulled the Black Materia out once again from his inventory. His right empty hand holding it close in tight grip as his eyes closed. He need to do the same as before, but this time, he won't fail. His power had surpassed what he had before, so this won't be a pointless endeavour. Sephiroth began chanting as he raised his right hand a bit higher.

A black but transparent light shot out to the sky like jet rocket from Sephiroth's right palm. Sound of magic being casted, then black light illuminating the entire sky like a global disaster. If a satellite exists, one could see the Planet covered with black atmosphere-like substance.

Sephiroth smirked. "Begin."

XXXXX

Rufus Shinra couldn't sleep. He had decided to stay here in Shinra until tomorrow for some nostalgia in the place. He and his father before him owned the place. And he just wanted to see the remain of building for the last time before Meteor hammered the place to ruins.

The blond man with white blazer touched his president desk then sat on the only chair inside the room. His mind doing debate with himself on why all of this happening, what is the reason for his downfall. His mind only pointed to one thing; his own decision. Rufus Shinra for the first time in his life felt so... wrong. With a tired sigh, he slurped his hot coffee, his eyes wondering close.

Once the most important place and being held in highest hierarchy in the world, Shinra Company right now was nothing but a remembrance of the original. It's all happened only in a few weeks, his raise and his downfall. Just the same as all things in Shinra began with Sephiroth as it also ended by the same person. But suddenly, like a bad omen, Rufus felt something important may happen, and he needed to stay awake.

And stay awake he did only to find a strange light showered the entire sky like a murky blanket in the middle of night.

"What is that?!" He shouted and raised himself from his chair towards the wide window overhanging the upper basement linked to the roof. A terrified look entered his face as he saw who is standing on the roof. He felt he just seeing a demon performed an unholy rite.

"Sephiroth..."

XXXXX

Cloud woke up as someone shook his shoulders defiantly. His eyes shot open as the person pulled his body close, likely was a hug, and the person which Cloud saw had a dark brown long hair, and a female, shedding tears on his chest with a sniff-sniff sound. Her eyes was red and swollen. Cloud blinked as the girl looked at him with a big gasp after he tiredly opened his eyes.

"Cloud! I... I thought I lose you!" The girl with white tight clothes said. "Where... where have you been?! Why are you wondering in the wasteland in this middle of night?"

The blond speechless. Not because he don't know what to say, but because he didn't know who the person is. Is she someone who was close to him before? Then why he can't remember? Not a single trace he got inside his memory about this girl, beside a feeling of... sorry. He felt he was in deep debt to this girl, but he doesn't remember what it is.

"Do I know you?" Cloud asked in his scratchy voice. He need to drink something, his throat felt rather sore. "I think... I need to drink--"

The girl suddenly gripped him too tight, Cloud winced. "What do you mean? You lost your memory again? Cloud answer me!"

The blond shook his head then cleared his voice. "I... I don't remember anything about you." The girl's stare hardened. "But, I think you are someone important for me. Maybe you could introduce yourself then--"

"NO!" She screamed. "Sephiroth did this to you, right?! Where is him, Cloud?! Tell me!"

Cloud blinked then shook his head. "I... I don't know. I never met Sephiroth before... did I?"

Tifa weeped aloud as Cloud hold her still. Someone with red cloak suddenly appeared behind the girl, holding a glass of water. Cloud quickly accepted it and drank. "Thank you."

The man in red blood cloak silently nodded then dissapeared. Cloud's eyebrows furrowed. Strange.

"Why?! Why is it always him?!"

"Shuusshh.. don't be too hard to him, Tifa." A creature made of red fur said suddenly sat in other side of Cloud's bed. "He didn't remember. Perhaps Sephiroth somehow erased his memory."

The blond raised his head a bit, trying to figure where is him right now. He clearly in a bed, inside a room with many small windows around him. "Where am I?" He asked.

The creature instead answered him when the girl he presumed was 'Tifa', still cried in the other side of bed. "You are in Highwind. I'm Red XIII. Did this name ring a bell?"

Cloud shook his head again. "No. I don't know what are you saying. I had tell you before that I really don't remember anything. I only remember that I woke up in a crater two days ago."

Red's fur standing like a spine. That is... certainly the time after Sephiroth burned the crater. So, Cloud remembers that part. "Tell me more Cloud. I think I could help you if you tell all that you know to me."

"I think there's no harm to tell you. Alright, I'll tell you." Murmured Cloud still dizzy from the exhaustion. He felt like he had walked around Midgar all the day. He just didn't know that it was exactly what he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's response for Rufus Shinra's greetings. A little bit of Cloud's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you who had been following me, give me kudos and supports, I thank you, because it does means a big part for every creator, and also for me, it means pride. Don't worry, I like to make everything fun and full with challenge, especially conflicts between characters.

Chapter 10

 

Not as obvious as Sephiroth thought before, that he would be able to channel Black Materia to stop Meteor in a different schedule. It's still one day to tomorrow when Meteor will enter the fray, but unexpectedly he'd been able to stop it this day. All of this was possible because of his new power. 

Surely, with two wings he could fly better than before, and also, the speed. He agreed that somehow had a complete pair of wings did help his flying speed's maximum apex until 200%. Means, he could fly 2x faster to a far destination wherever it is.

When he passed the ocean from western to the eastern continent, he did feel better at endurance and air coordination. His back didn't feel too sore and catching the wind only spent half of effort than before he get the power. 

But there is one little problem which Sephiroth forgot to ask the alien before he sealed her. He forgot to ask how to make his wings disappear since using the same technique as before didn't work at all. He just realized that problem when he wants to leave the Mansion after taking and wearing a lab coat--the only clothes available there, only to find his new wings still there even he had told it inside his mind to begone.

The catalyst sighed as his feathery cloak fluttered. With Black Materia channeling its power around the world in the opposite purpose of Meteor, Sephiroth right now is a little bit... tired. The cursed materia little by little consumed his energy like before, but luckily his energy capacity did gotten bigger since the fusion, and made all of this effort possible. 

Sephiroth then slowly lowered his hand after Meteor stopped moving and cut his energy flow to the materia. Instantly, the black jet-rocketing light like laser stopped shooting, but still the black murky atmosphere still exists. 

Sephiroth frowned. He never been able to do this kind of rite to undo Meteor before, and to be bold, he didn't know what to do after this. Even his 'briefing' didn't say anything after the first step. Then what? What should he do? Should he make the black atmosphere gone? But how?

The important question is; Why Meteor didn't vanish? It only stopped moving, but it still there in the sky.

His ungloved palm did burned badly. Crimson red and angry white marks scorched his palm like a beast's venom. And in the midst of the scorching pain, he heard someone coming. Towards him. The angel hissed and turned all his attention to it. 

After two seconds he listened more detail, he heard not just a footsteps but many footsteps singing like a stampede. From the stairs away behind him, from inside the Shinra's HQ, the owners must be. And all of them holding fire weapons.

Sephiroth's eyebrows furrowed. He is not in the mood to deal with some fools. He was tired after channeling the spell and it clearly dampened his mood. "I do this outrageus plan to save you all, but this is how you pay me for my effort?"

Certainly, very stupid humans. What does these rats even know about him? He is not the same Sephiroth anymore. But he still can't tell them about his new origin, it could destroy the plan. No, he must play the game with patience and... carefulness even right now he is in pain and Meteor was his only priority. He got no left energy for verbal-command and he must not kill them except--

"Sephiroth don't move! I got all my boys to shoot you if you did! The same way as Zack, your fellow SOLDIER died!" Shouted a voice familiar to Sephiroth. His green slit eyes widen. He could hear all fire weapons being activated in 'click-click' sound and targeting him. "I just want to ask you something."

...except they standing on his way. Nobody should separate him from his goal. Planet be damned!

Sephiroth smirked. A dangerous chesire smile, then turned around. Masamune ready on his dead grip, shining like a transparent marble. "Rufus Shinra. Why do you care anything that I did now, you never pay any attention to others' business. Especially for your people."

Rufus crossed his hands. "I do feel wrong for everything I saw my father did. I don't want to make a same failure, if I could prevent it. Now tell me your plan, Sephiroth. You can't break free from this."

That's unexpected. So Rufus Shinra did feel sorry for his own deed afterall. Not too bad like his corrupted father who always standing behind Shinra's glory like a fat pig. He did enjoy killing that bastard as the payment for justice. Oh and about Zack, what exactly the way he died had any problem to his business? He is not Zack in any ways, he--the mighty Sephiroth, won't die because of some bullets. What is his right to make an excuse like that? Did he underestimate his power?

Sephiroth's blood boiling like a thousand fires burn but hidden behind a cold arctic mask in mention of underestimation. "You don't have any rights to ask me. Do you think you could challenge me like this?"

Rufus gave Sephiroth a fierce glance. "I will, if that makes my people cleaning my dirty name. I disgusts my father's way. I swear I will protect the civilians, even it will cost me my life. At least it worth something in the end."

The angel smirked then piercing Masamune in the direction to Rufus' face. Constantly, all troopers around Rufus changed their stance to siege mode, ready to shoot him. "You do good, you get good. You do bad, you get the opposite. What you give is what you get, simple as that."

Rufus snorted. "That's hypocrite coming from you who decided to destroy this world."

Sephiroth still grinning moved closer to the nearby trooper a step then a step. Masamune gleaming silver. The black cloak dragged proudly on the aspalt ground. "There is no hero nor monster. There is only a side for your heart to gain peace. That is my reason, if you want to know. Now, prove me your words."

Then like a snake catching its prey in one bite, Masamune dancing around with its owner like a myriad grace of a ballerina, but at the same time battered with blood like a brutal killer. Sephiroth happily slashing, then chopping the nearby trooper clean in one swung then another, another, and another in less than three seconds. Rufus' eyes widened as he finally understand. Sephiroth chuckled.

"OPEN FIRE!"

XXXXX

Bullets thundering the roof like a rain of steel. Sephiroth evaded the bullets like a dancer in performance show. He jumped, crouched, sometimes blocked the bullets with his thin blade in great precision. 

The way Sephiroth fought is not like a beast devouring its prey in mad chews, Rufus realized. He never saw Sephiroth fighting directly in front of his eyes before, but the way he moves explained that the man was smart... and tricky. He even used another bodies to block another bullets, and if his blade still busy with another body, he used his fist.

Sephiroth's fighting style is not like Zack--if what he read about the report of how Zack died was correct beside Zack was in a weak state when he died. Sephiroth's way in fighting was too flawless, almost... perfect, and strangely beautiful. But the crimson liquid stained his blade, proved another side of him that exists--he is a trained killer. A weapon for war, if what Rufus heard from Hojo in the past was true.

The blond president pulled out his own pistol when he saw almost all of his troopers mutilated like animals in a butchery. Only few left and they silently holding back. Rufus understood the reason. They are in fear. But no matter how Sephiroth make everyone around him holding back in fear, he won't. 

The way Sephiroth grinning as he butchered his guardians... Rufus indeed hated Sephiroth who makes fun of his people like a toy to play then discard it when it was useless. And no, he won't standing behind pawns to do his work, he will help them as far as he can.

So, Rufus shot as the last of his trooper bleeding on the aspalt and screaming for help as his attacker stood over him still with the grin on his face. Sephiroth blocked the shot with Masamune without looking and he turned his eyes to Rufus.

A stare full with hatred and vengeance. Without the need of other proof, Rufus hit the button on his pocket.

XXXXX

Cloud sat on his bed like a prisoner since all crew of the ship didn't give him an affirmation to leave. He remembered the last time before he ended in this place. 

He remembered Alpha. The way his majestic wings hallowed the sun rays and the feathers ruffling as a strong wind passed them. It such a lovely sight for Alpha was an angel. But still when he tried to remember what happened after that, it was all fuzzy. He remembers seeing Alpha's jaded cold eyes stared at him with a grim determination. And then blackness. Nothing. That's all he remembers.

And no, he didn't trust that red creature enough to tell it about Alpha's existence. He is an angel, a beautiful one on top of that, and this strange group appeared like some kind of bandit or information seller, since they kept asking him question after question repeatedly. Cloud actually didn't trust them enough, even their appearance a little familiar. He just afraid they will go after Alpha and killed him for his wings, since Cloud never saw an angel before. And that feathers must be expensive since it was so beautiful.

Suddenly a burst of something shiny entered Cloud's corner of eyes. It is come from his little window. The blond quickly got up and saw a black laser shooting to the sky from the highest building in Midgar. And from it, Cloud knew where is his coordinate right now. 

He was in a floating ship in wasteland outside Midgar! What the hell did he doing in this kind of place?! Why these people not let him go?! He wanted to go to Midgar! He needed to help Alpha!

'Alpha!' Cloud's mind roaring in panic. The warrior took his blade, materia, and some potions, then ran from the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AVALANCHE knows a little bit of Cloud's mystery! Cloud in his way to Sephiroth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I'm back! I had some bad connection yesterday. Right, let's get down to the point. Next Chapter will be the final confrontation for Meteor. Then we go for a bit sorting and break time before going to Advent Children, yay! I'll add Advent Children tags too!

Chapter 11

 

 

"What he told me seems a little off, he said there's none beside him on the crater when he woke up. It's impossible if Sephiroth just let Cloud go freely like that." Red said like a detective as Vincent stay silent dwelling the statement with himself. "What do you think, Vincent? I can't tell this to Tifa, she'll get mad. Fortunately, she was leaving the room just before me and Cloud had a dialogue."

The red clothed figure crossed his hands. "Yes, there is something off. Did Cloud tell you anything about a figure with silver hair--Sephiroth's trademark?"

"No, never thought of that, but he said he never met a person named Sephiroth. Did Sephiroth somehow brainwash him too?"

Vincent stared at Red in consideration. "Sephiroth never able to do that kind of trick. If he did, he will use it against us or Cloud before. Sephiroth only able to control Cloud when he lost himself like now, but not brainwash him."

The creature flicked its tail then shivered. "So you said... he is not in control of himself in the time? But I don't see any sign of green slitted eyes when I spoke with him."

"This is odd. Did you asked him how he ended in the wasteland?"

Red shook his head. "I forgot. But Tifa who found him probably know. She was the one carried Cloud to the Highwind."

Vincent hardened his blood eyes. "There must be something there. It's our last clue, since Cloud didn't want to tell us any fatal information."

"Alright, let's ask her!"

Just when Red XIII began walking, Vincent suddenly stopped him. "I heard some ruckus inside Cloud's bedroom, I want to check on him. You go."

The creature nodded and go. Vincent's red eyes gleaming dark. 

There was a sound of someone's footsteps from the bedroom to the emergency exit door on the back of the ship, when he was in the middle of the talk. It could be anyone on the ship since there is no schedule yet for a mission. But, it could be infiltrator too, since it is a free time and the doors were unlocked. 

Vincent's eyes pierced Cerberus on his pocket. Without a need for confirmation, the black head pulled out Cerberus then teleporting as fast as he could to the front of Cloud's occupied room. 

Once there, the ex-Turk used his clawed hand to open the door and the other ready to shoot. Only to find the room is empty. Not even Cloud's Buster Sword on the table could be found inside. Vincent's mind moved like lightning. He quickly teleported to the big chest on the corner of the room to check if the materia Yuffie always stored was still there. 

Vincent harshly pushed it open and found some of them indeed missing and... the potions on the top of the dresser--which Tifa put in case Cloud having bad seizures again, also gone.

Cloud's also not in the room.

Sniffing the air around him, Vincent used his beast skill in order to find traces of Cloud's body odor. He did found a trace and seemingly Cloud himself was the one that ever walk on this room, no other unknown odor confirmed. 

So it means only one thing, Vincent thought. Cloud was the one took all of them. And the running voice he heard when he talked to Red XIII, was also from the blond. Cloud running away, but to where? And why?

Did Sephiroth controlled him again?

Feeling things going down in the mention of Sephiroth, Vincent dashed, left the room with mixed thoughts of probabilities. 

He could tell a trace of someone but he couldn't know where the trace is going. He knew Cloud used the emergency door, thanks for his accurate hearing, but he doesn't know where the blond is going after free from Highwind. He is not a dog or a seer. And the most important thing is... he need to tell the others about this. Cloud is in danger, and he need the whole AVALANCHE to back him up, in case Sephiroth doing the control over him again.

When Vincent arrived in the briefing room, he found all AVALANCHE members already gathered. And a mog with a cat on top of it was the one talking in the middle.

XXXXX

"Vincent! Glad you finally come." The cat began. After he suddenly wake up, Cait Sith had this program in his head that Rufus obviously was in great danger. His master said to him before that he will activated him again if his life is in deep peril. And seemingly he is right now. 

"Cut the crap! Get to business!" Barret commanded him as the leader of AVALANCHE since Cloud is having an amnesiac period.

"My master is in great peril! I need your help! Please! This is about Sephiroth!" He indeed had a vision about Sephiroth when he experienced the program.

Tifa put her hands on her hips. "How could we know you're not lying like the last time? You could just want to spy us again. Who let this spy get inside the ship?"

Red XIII sighed. "He could probably get inside since this is still a free time and the doors unlocked."

Barret nodded. "Yeah she's right. I don't believe you too after the last time you make us ambushed. Thanks to you Red."

Red nodded, his red wild mane bouncing. The rest of AVALANCHE members were silent but paid attention. Except Yuffie who busy cleaning her new materia. "I don't too understand about your business Cait, but if you have any free materia I could help you."

Every AVALANCHE members looked at her like she had just eating her own puke. "What?" Yuffie asked dumbfaced. "If you had any materia for me, I could play on your side again. Your choice!"

Tifa shook her head. "Yuffie, he was a spy before. We are not helping a spy."

"Finally!" Cait Sith suddenly shouted and pulled a paper, a blue materia, and a pen from his inventory. "I did have one! How about we get to a contract, Yuffie? Since you want my materia."

The greedy ninja jumped on her seat. "Oh yes, I really want it. Yeah, let's--"

"Wait." This time Vincent who spoke. Everyone looked at him as Cid grumbled another curse that seems sounded like: 'Just let that fucking thief die!'

"Why you really intend for our help?" Vincent stared with his most intimidation stare. "Tell me your problem. All of it, especially about Sephiroth. And then probably we could help you." Firmly he stated before Yuffie take the pen from Cait Sith.

Yuffie stopped her act as she heard the word of 'Sephiroth'. "YOU! You want me to battle Sephiroth right?! Oh no, I don't want to go then. I will die! Sorry, but contract declined."

Cait Sith sighed then put all his contract things back to his inventory. "Sephiroth is in Midgar. My master and the rest of his troopers fought him on the roof of Shinra's HQ but they had lost. And he awoken me by a special emergency button to help him but I realized that I can't. I was kept on a warehouse in Midgar's outer skirt near the wasteland, so I think it's better to contact you guys, since you are nearer."

Vincent nodded. "That makes sense."

Cid bursting his cigarette. "Now wait a fucking minute! I SAW a strange light just a few minutes before you came. I think it was coming from the HQ's roof! So it was Sephiroth! What the fuck is he doing there?! Tell me!"

The cat holding his mog like it was his dear life. "An unholy rite, maybe? Since Sephiroth was holding a Black Materia if what I see in my program was correct. The program automatically connected to Rufus' eyes by the way. But strangely the Meteor stopped."

Barret growled as Cid took another cigarette. Yuffie was the one who spoke. "Why Meteor stopped? Is there anything else?"

The cat nodded. "I don't know. But a black-like substance covered the entire atmosphere, and you will see it clearly when morning come. It was camouflaged behind this night sky, normal if you didn't see it."

XXXXX

Tifa's eyes were red with anger as she heard the dialogues, but decided to go separate from the others. "Sephiroth is there. It makes sense if I found Cloud in the wasteland. He won't go that far from Sephiroth."

Vincent and Red stared at each other then nodded. Red spoke. "Tifa, do you find something odd when you found Cloud?"

The girl gasped as if she'd being stucked with a giant meatball on her throat. "I did. How did you know?"

Vincent cleared his throat. "I'm a Turk before this. Now tell me."

Tifa's eyes watered. "His eyes were green, like Sephiroth's when I found him. He was controlled again, I think."

Vincent and Red nodded. "Go on, this is important Tifa, you better not hide this fact from us. Don't forget, we are a team. We help each other." Red stated.

The girl sobbed but clenched her fists. "I don't know anymore. When I touched his shoulders, his eyes come back become blue, and he suddenly fall. So I... I caught and carried him to the Highwind."

The red beast sighed. "So that is true." Vincent nodded. "We must tell the others about this, but not the cat."

"Agreed." Vincent spoke lowly.

XXXXX

He heard gunshots and screams carried by the wild wind of the night. A sound of a battlefield, a sound of a fight, and sound of deaths. Cloud pumped his adrenaline like an earthquake he was, as he sprinting as if he was a supersonic train. Yes, he is a supersonic train, an instrument of speed and nothing more. He must go for speed. Faster, faster, and faster.

His legs almost broke away, but he didn't care. He must go and see Alpha. Somehow, he knew where he was, and somehow he knew the one that fighting over the top of the highest building was him. It's like a whisper of a demon under a curtain of unknown bliss. He felt connected somehow. And... he felt like he had a need to be with him. Like he was belonged with the angel.

He felt his rage. It's like a thousand of fires burn on a land seeped in hell. He felt his determination. It's like an armored lion stalking the sabana, passing other creatures with nothing but courage and pride. Then, he felt his confusion. It's like ropes and threads being sewn in an abstract painting with no other way out. Some ropes dangling and the threads plaiting, resembling a net blocked his way to freedom.

And the last, he felt his sadness. It is the most unnerving but also amazing emotion at the same time. It is so pure but closed off behind the rage, determination, and confusion. It's like a child's teary cry over his own broken heart when he tried to mend it with no avail, because the child was thrown in an abyss purposefully with nowhere to return, and nobody wants to help him. The child is alone and desperate in his lost path towards destruction but still nobody paid him any attention.

Such a sad life in a fairytale. Cloud noted. 

With no other things in his mind, the blond jumped a floor then another floor using Shinra's building's window as his footpole. Like a professional athlete, Cloud passed almost halfway to the top, as he heard the gunshots ceased and only a high horrible cry remains.

Cloud was deeply curious. Then pulling all his own strength that's left, Cloud dashed all remains of floor left as he finally stepped then crouched on the roof. The blond's breath was stuttered after those desperate sprints and jumps. He looked around but his voice didn't work when he saw how much dead, mutilated bodies surrounded him. And the one that caused it was...

"...Alpha." Cloud said in a whisper. "No..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Meteor destroyed and how Cloud make Sephiroth calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on since Meteor business is over, I'll update in every 3 days. My holiday almost over, and I'm very busy. But don't worry we still got a long way to the end--Advent, DoC then forward until the Final War. Btw, I'm uploading and writing all this chapters only by phone. I don't have any beta readers, and I'm not popular since I'm new. But if any of you want to help me, you're welcome to leave any comment! Happy reading! ^^

Chapter 12

 

 

Cloud shivered. Is it really Alpha who caused this? It's impossible... He must had his reasons! He must!

Cloud dragged himself up. His hand reached his sword automatically as he saw a man with blond hair cornered in a corner. That is the man who did a public speech that Cloud seen before! What was the person doing there? Did he was Alpha's enemy? 

'Did angels hate humans?'

Then as the spiky swordsman turned his stare to the opposite of the blond man, he saw Alpha standing in the middle of the dead bodies. The black angel stalked the blond poor man with a smirk and a long sword ready in his hand. His boots stomped the bloodied flesh like they are dirt, and the long sword suddenly piercing the wall beside the blond man as Alpha walking closer. But, why Alpha seems so... bad?

'Is he actually a bad angel? An evil angel?' Cloud frowned. He mindlessly walked to the middle of the conflict. 'Which one of them was the killer who done this killing spree?'

But what if he doesn't? That actually Alpha is a killer and he just believed a wrong person? But the said person had giving Cloud a purpose. An identity even when he himself doesn't remember. But what if Alpha was lying? That Cloud had just believing a lie all this time?

The blond stopped when he was just twenty feet from them. He heard Alpha murmured something under his breath as the blond keep shooting deadly bullets to the angel. Cloud knew he somehow could sense exactly the next of Alpha's movement--it's likely a piece of his forgotten memory, as the angel raised his strange weapon. Cloud's eyes widen as he realized Alpha is about to kill the poor man. 

'He need to stop them at any costs! The blond one or Alpha, whoever the killer, he need to stop them from killing each other!' Cloud jumped with Buster Sword in hands.

XXXXX

Sephiroth was angry. Enraged. Furious. He decided to abandon the Planet's wish for awhile, because what had Rufus and his cockroaches done to him just plainly unforgivable. Well, not exactly them, but he is still the lineage of the father. And he need to deliver the vengeful blow. Even with time-travel or else, he still doubt he could erase the hate that easily. To the world? Yes, he could. He'll forgive because he is patience. 

But to Shinra who make him like this? Who make him become a weapon for war and a guinea pig for SOLDIER programme without any freedom or choice on his own since the beginning of his existence? Who make him later believe the Jenova-Cetra lie? Who the one that tell him Jenova is the name of his mother? No, absolutely not. He'll never forgive Shinra. And that's the final.

The angel swiped Masamune clean from any blood staining. He choose to stalk the one that's left. Shinra, the corruptor in his life must die, and Rufus Shinra automatically jumped to the top of Sephiroth's obliterate schedule.

He saw the blond shooting bullets in desperate need to survive, and Sephiroth cannot do more than swipe those petty things away in one slash of his mighty blade. He smiled dangerously. He will win this game sooner or later.

'Let the rat tasted fear before he died.' Sephiroth hummed. 'I want to play for awhile.'

Soon, Sephiroth stabbed the wall beside Rufus' head as the blond stopped breathing in panic, as if the blade had ended inside his head. Rufus' eyes dilated like a frightened animal. Sephiroth finally saw fear in those cyan blue eyes and he appreciated it. "You are lying. You do fear me."

Rufus Shinra gasped for breath. He gritted his teeth. "Everyone feared the pain of death. But not to you. You just the mediator."

Sephiroth's stare pierced like a lance. Shinra was the one make him be a weapon of fear and destruction. This is the only thing he good at and the only thing that's left! And it's all Shinra's fault! 

What is his purpose if not that? Must he take that lie and sell his soul again? 

No, certainly no. He'd made his mind and that's it. 

"Let me be the one who deliver your death then." Sephiroth raised his sword, his green eyes burned with unexplainable rage. "Game over, Rufus Shinra. You will die."

Just as Sephiroth about to deliver the final blow, something made of steel clashed his beloved Masamune in a loud 'clang!' A tuft of yellow passed his sight area like a flash of ninja, the angel's senses reacting strangely at the sudden appearance of someone. Sephiroth's green orbs blinked in surprise. Even Rufus' blue cyan orbs also twinkled in the same shock.

The yellow tuft is Cloud. Sephiroth's eyebrows furrowed. He never expecting this clone of his managed to break the Mind Control. He must be far too occupied in his desire to be able to ignore Cloud's unique connection, and to let the blond actually existing near him. He didn't want Cloud to be involved and 'saw' who is the real him. Sephiroth is nothing but nightmare to the blond, and he afraid he will awaken his memory if he told him his real name.

And that will be a pain for Sephiroth if Cloud ended up being his enemy... again. He didn't want to do anything to Cloud, or to be his 'friend', and he hope he will stay in the neutral relationship, but why is he here, blocking his attack? Why he purposely involving himself in his 'dirty' business? He could just stay in the Wasteland or go with the others to Kalm, and forget his damned Meteor.

"Why are you here?" Sephiroth growled. He had lost his patience and he wanted to finish this stupid battle fast.

The catalyst saw Cloud clenched his jaw. "I can't let you do that to the man! I..." Cloud mumbled something incoherent. "I need to help you to stop Meteor! You need someone to watch your back, and I could do that!"

"I had said to you that I don't need your help or anyone's!" Sephiroth hardened his stare, his glowing eyes burned in jaded rage. "Why are you stopping me? You never know this man to begin with."

The blond's face swimming in confusion but he kept the Buster Sword blocking Masamune. "I never know the man, Alpha, but... but it sounds wrong if you kill someone."

"What made you think what I did is wrong?" 'Do you know me as Sephiroth who is the one Planet sent back in the future? Or this is purely just a misconception.' Sephiroth must not make himself known to Cloud, it could be a disaster in near future. This is too early for him to know!

Cloud took his blade away as he saw Alpha put his weapon back to his side. By their connection, Cloud could feel Alpha is calming down by... confusion? Alpha is confused? "Did angels hate humans? I feel you are confused, Alpha."

Sephiroth really really confused. He saw Rufus stared at him and Cloud like they are santa clauses and stupid dragons at the same time. "No, of course not. What makes you think of that and how did you know I'm confused?"

"Who killed these people then, if not the fact that angels did hate humans? I found no other reason beside that." Cloud paused as Sephiroth saw him shrugging. "I believe you are a good person, Alpha."

The silver haired man snorted by Cloud's speech. So, Cloud still didn't know that he is Sephiroth because Alpha just a pretending name. "You don't know me, Cloud. You never did but I know yours."

"How?"

"That's question for another time. Now, answer mine." Sephiroth pointed Masamune to Cloud's face. "And you better get out of my way."

Cloud gripped his sword. "I don't know. I just... feel it in my soul somehow. A connection, I think."

Sephiroth understood. Cloud had his cells inside him, maybe in his amnesiac period he could hear it better, since that cells' presence actually make the resipients able to hear the host's presence or some strong feelings. Cloud probably just ignored it before but hear it just now. "Make sense."

"Cloud!" The man behind him called. Sephiroth saw Cloud turning to face Rufus. "Is that really you?!"

"Do I know you?" Now Cloud's turn to be confused. Rufus raised his eyebrows, he took his pistol back in siege position.

"Yes, that's indeed you. Now help me! I swear I won't do the same as my father!" The blond man dragged his weak legs to stand beside Cloud. Cloud gave no expression.

"Why should I help you? Are we friends before?"

Sephiroth snorted again but swung Masamune like it is a racket. "He doesn't remember, Shinra. Now time for you to die."

Cloud stood between Sephiroth and Rufus, blade ready in hands. "No, I can't let you do that too, Alpha. I need to know what happens here."

Rufus shook his head. "He is your enemy, Cloud! Why are you hesitating to help me? He IS Sephiroth!"

"NO! He is Alpha! I never met Sephiroth before!" Cloud shove Rufus away from him like he's a contagious disease. He stepped closer to Alpha who is smirking. "And he is kind, not like Sephiroth who wanted to destroy this world like you said! Alpha also wanted to destroy Meteor, not the other way around!"

Rufus stared at Sephiroth like seeing ghost. "YOU want to destroy Meteor?!"

Sephiroth nodded. "Unexpected hmm?"

"Why? But you did kill my men, and that is still not an excuse for what you just did."

"I had my own reasons." The silver catalyst saw Cloud glancing not at him nor Shinra but at the sky. That is odd. "What are you doing, Cloud?"

Moonlight shadowing Meteor like a blanket of light, as the tired blond warrior saw a strange thing happened in the sky. Cloud gasped, as he soon turning his all attention to the giant rock. There is some black magic on the atmosphere, and Cloud just noticed it now. He pierced his eyes up to the clouds, up to the fire, up to Meteor's rocky surface until he saw in detail what had happened. 

With human's normal eyes, it's impossible to notice the black magic was actually moving. And it even had forms. It is like the opposite of Lifestream's color but still the same form. The murky black substance in the sky moving like lost souls--flying without any leads, and then softly one by one, seeped through the Meteor's surface like waterfall washing rocks. The surface which they impaled at, turned black bit by bit, and it spreading so widely like a massive needle rain.

The black magic destroyed Meteor little by little like a corrosive acid! Alpha is succeeding!

"Alpha you did it." Cloud whispered unbelievingly. "You did destroy Meteor."

Sephiroth turned his slitted eyes to the sky where Meteor hung as a picture on a wall. He saw nothing different at first glance. Rufus also turned his cautious stare to the same sky. 

"I don't see anything." The catalyst answered. He only saw his black magic swimming like a crushing wave, still dominated the night atmosphere. Though it's such a lucky there are lamps installed here at the roof that make Rufus able to see Meteor or them, because in truth SOLDIERs could see in the dark without any lightings. That blond man just very lucky, Sephiroth noted.

"There is a black magic or something like that, and it's corroding the Meteor! See it in detail, Alpha!"

Sephiroth piercing his sight until his eyes glowing an eerie green. He saw its magic form! It did has a form, Sephiroth never thought of that. And it's looks like the negative Lifestream when he poisoned it with Geostigma in another lifetime. The lithe black souls indeed hammered Meteor little by little, and it is cracked! This is dangerous! They must not standing here like idiots!

"Cloud we need to get out from here." Sephiroth tried to sounds as panic as possible but failed. Cloud still standing as if he didn't hear anything he said, while Rufus pay only attention to Masamune. Sephiroth sighed. They are doomed now.

After three seconds the catalyst gave an order but failed, the Meteor indeed exploding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit Sephiroth's POV from the last chapter. The aftermath and a bit of flashback of the final war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna have 1 multichaptered fic finished, my prediction of this one probably around 50.

Chapter 13

 

Only a black magic can destroy another. It's a simple knowledge come from Jenova's complex mind once he merged gloriously with her. He knew about the fact yet he failed to deal with it. Sephiroth indeed felt ashamed being told by other people, especially Cloud for this matter, for Cloud didn't even know about Black Materia, yet he in the end managed to make Sephiroth realize what he had forgot.

Meteor is cracking. And the crack is so small, so fragile, and unnoticeable by normal eyes. Even these black magic's form can't be seen with the same method, to see that this black atmosphere actually had some kind of negative lifestream-form, and it's in reality destroying Meteor little by little. 

Sephiroth never had the experience how to undo Meteor nor the basic how-to-do in his 'briefing'. It's all just because of some instinct that tell him how to do it, and the untrustable knowledge he got from Jenova.

Luckily he succeeded. If so, then what will be happened after a crack? A swing? No. An earthquake? Probably but no, Meteor is flying in the sky not the other way around. The only possibility is... an explotion. An explotion of rocks raining anything below. Sephiroth need to get out from the impact zone before he will be covered with nothing but piles of burning stones. He could fly, and saving himself will be as easy as breathing.

But how about Cloud and Rufus Shinra? Will they be able to get out unscathed?

Sure, it still a debatable problem that even Sephiroth can't be sure of their fate. Cloud had that enchancement, he knew, but even a SOLDIER's speed had its limits. Cloud could run like a train but he couldn't run forever from here to Wasteland. He'll need to slow down, take a breath before going sprinting again. 

It's entirely different compared to Sephiroth's flying ability. By flying everything become more efficient, he could passed buildings that hold a path on the road by a swoop of his wings, and only going straight for the exit--no need to change path to left or right. Plus, speed on air and land are not equivalent--wings doesn't need a rest, while feet is.

Then how about Rufus Shinra? That man certainly need a help since he didn't has any... power or bodily enchancement to able to flee. Except he had any secret machine or something that could help him get out fast. 

And Sephiroth doubt he had anything behind his pocket because before when he was about to deliver the final blow, the blond president just stay there--not trying to summon whatever he had. If between him and Cloud, he prefer Cloud doing the saving over the man. He prefer the man to die if not for Cloud blocked his attack.

"Cloud, we need to get out from here."

XXXXX

Meteor exploded with a gong banging sound as three men in the rooftop of Shinra HQ looking at it as in a trance. The fiery rock looks like a dust of red star fire falling from the sky in alarming speed and aimed Midgar, especially the center of Midgar--the HQ. They really need to get out before the shards of broken burning rocks covered their entire bodies and hammered their heads.

Sephiroth was the one awaken first before the carnage. "Cloud you better run and take Rufus Shinra with you. I don't want to do anything to him except finish him off, so if you want him alive, take him with you before I change my mind."

The rocks keep falling and falling in many types and sizes, the weightful one had landed right in front of Rufus as he yelped in surprise. The aspalt cracked because of its pressure and the vibration bursted like a hungry earthquake. The blond spiky ex-SOLDIER hold still his ground, then sidestepped as a medium sized rock hammered the place where he stand before. "What about you, Alpha? Do angels could run like a SOLDIER?"

'A challenge, but Cloud didn't know who I am. If I take the challenge now, just the same as cheating since he doesn't remember. And I don't know why I think like this, but Cloud rather a bit like an idiot now.' Sephiroth thought then he put back Masamune back to his inventory. "Yes of course I can, but I prefer flying over running since I had these wings." Answered the angel. "We better go now."

The catalyst then spread his black cloak that was actually wings as far as he could. As he jumped with the wings and took off to the skies, he saw Rufus Shinra stared at his wings with admiration but not fear. Understandable but he knew already everyone loves these wings. Sephiroth smirked. "Cloud take Rufus with you. I lead you follow, since I happen to see things far better up here."

"Understood." Cloud said as he jumped over the big rock then grabbed Rufus by force. The blond president was kneeling in front of the rock because his legs gave away after the huge vibration. Cloud knew he will thank him later. "Alpha said if I want you to live, I need to take you with me since he still loathes you."

Rufus silently nodded. "I don't believe he actually said that but I appreciate your help."

Sephiroth evaded many rocks falling on him with his wings agility. He knew all part of the destroyed-Meteor will fall a few seconds from now on. He saw Cloud had taking Rufus in bridal style, that president just had a lucky day to be able to survive both from his rage and Meteor in a same day. All of it possible because of the other blond's existence. Rufus should thank Cloud later, he is his hero.

"Alright, let's mosey!" Cloud shouted to the flying angel. "Go Alpha, I'm right behind you!"

Sephiroth nodded, though what Cloud said as 'mosey' was a little unsettling. He flapped his wings a few times then glided over the blonds, fly downward from the HQ towards the upper plate then up again to the skies. While Sephiroth on the lead, Cloud soon followed the path Sephiroth took, the only difference is Sephiroth is flying but Cloud is running. 

Cloud sprinting on the wall, down to the upper plate, then jumped a few times over some buildings. He found a low building, then jumped to a lower aspalt road for a better speed.

Sephiroth flying in a low speed, waiting for Cloud to catch up with him. He saw Cloud managed to follow his path after a few seconds, and there he heard a big explotion sound. 

Sephiroth turned his eyes, he saw the HQ's roof where they was standing some times ago, fell like a decayed leaf from its tree after a very big rock from Meteor destroyed the upper half. It seems even with time-travel, Midgar still destroyed by Meteor, as if the fate itself turned the table for Shinra. But indeed Shinra is dangerous if one just let it grows and develops again.

'That is a disaster. Shinra and Midgar better be disposed off, so the next generation never be able to use it again and the future is clear from any experimental military monsters Shinra created.' The catalyst thought. He remembers what the other Reeve said to him on his final briefing before he was casted out from that time to this alternate one.

XXXXX

Flashback:

Sephiroth was in pain of poison after he and his platoon managed to kill a leader of their enemy along with its fledglings. Zack and Angeal both were in the front line. Cloud was in panic because his platoon suddenly lost after a big overkill ambush. And Rufus was forced to find a way to win the impossible war. They are too late to realize that the only key to win is something in the past that they had failed to gain. 

It is peace. They had failed to find peace between all military powered human or human's organizations and the Planet--Deepgrounds, Shinra Company, AVALANCHE, WRO, WEAPONs, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth's crisis. All protector-powers they could find and gain, because the enemy is not from this Planet. 

It was a big invasion, and the Planet didn't have any energy left after nearly a year this war started because she had used all the remains of her energy--Lifestream, to powering Rufus' Project of Revival. They need more man-power to fight for the Planet and so Planet granted their wish to revive some powerful men and women from the past for the war. That is how Sephiroth, Aerith, Angeal, and Zack happened.

But the Planet lost all her precious protector WEAPONs to AVALANCHE, beside the Omega WEAPON of course. And Sephiroth's Meteor fall had made her poured almost all her energy left by those Lifestream she erected because Holy was too late. If only all of it could be evaded...

Some of them indeed worth to be disposed but some of them hold a greater key to the future if one just let it grows and develops. This is what Reeve had taught to many humans that's left and he decided to tell Sephiroth who sat on his cot in pain. 

"Sephiroth, I knew you had been chosen for Rufus' and Cid's newest program for time-travelling, since Aerith said the Planet wanted you to be the one we send to the past. I want to give you an important suggestion." Reeve said as the leader of WRO. 

Sephiroth nodded, he clenched his jaw, hid his agony because of the poison in his system. The system will eradicate it, but need a big amount of time. And so, he need to hold the pain. "Go on. I'm listening."

"If you happened in the Meteor Era--from what I heard from Rufus that the Time Machine only able to take a person nine years to the past, you must let Meteor destroyed Midgar and Shinra. So in the process, secured the future's probability of misused human experimentation. You must knew how it feels to be one." The black-dark blue haired man suggested then curled his lips to a smile. "Remember this. Planet must not use any of her energy and if you could, please spare some WEAPONs, so when the invasion come, we are ready."

"Understandable. I do agree with your suggestion." Sephiroth crossed his hands. "Tell Aerith to offer my thanks to the Planet for making me realize my mistake over the Cetra-Jenova lies. I wouldn't able to tell her after I arrived in the past. Aerith was died in Meteor Era."

"I will. Now you better get ready for the launch. The Time Machine's power-loading almost completed. It should kill the Planet in this time after you go, so I hope you are not wasting her precious sacrifice for petty revenge."

"What about enemy's poison in my system?"

"The launch will eradicate every status to zero percentage. Once you enter the time-compression, automatically you will be in nine years on the past. These informations are my gifts to you and good luck, you are our last chance."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's turmoil about Cloud. The three men got out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so busy this week. Probably can't post a chapter every three days so there will be a delay. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Vincent's teleportation ability is the cloak-form like, that could be seen in Advent Children when he saved Cloud from Kadaj and his brothers in Forgotten City(I decided to call it that, to differ it from Vincent's other confusing abilities). He had too many supernatural abilities and I got confused between Advent Children's and FF VII's Vincent(FF VII doesn't have flying-cloak ability in Vincent). I forgot to mention this before, sorry if I make you confused.

Chapter 14

 

As rubble of stones and walls fell like standing cards, two men and a man with wings of myth, could be seen in the middle of the carnage. Sephiroth in the lead evaded rocks and rubbles like he is a fish in a sea circus, acrobatically spinning, dived, then up again. The other blond in the blond warrior's grip slouched as the warrior's grip lessened. Rufus grabbed Cloud's pauldron in warning of his unfair condition. Cloud immediately realizing what he had done and took Rufus back to his original position before he slammed his boots deep to the aspalt ground then jumped.

A crack could be seen on the aspalt. Rufus closed his eyes as Cloud jumped from a rather high archway like a parachuted man. He held the other blond in tight grip since Cloud didn't bother to give him a warning this time. Sephiroth in the other hand, never turn back, stopped, or waiting again for Cloud to catch up after the blond proved himself more than capable to hold the speed by himself. The silver haired angel simply flying straight in content, long platinum hair breezing against the dusts, and Cloud cannot give anything more to him than a mysterious awe-struck stare.

Rufus saw the way Cloud looked up to Sephiroth everytime the angel turn his face a bit to a side--a strange behavior Sephiroth showed. It's like Sephiroth actually cares about them and decided to supervising them from the front. He knew what kind of emotion Cloud's cerulean bright eyes gave to the silver man. It is an unconditionally mental bow, an eye of a worshipper, and even deeper than that. By the display, Rufus knew what Sephiroth had said before about Cloud was right. 

Cloud doesn't remember, but how did he know Sephiroth as Alpha? Did they had meet after Cloud lost his memory again? But, Rufus really cannot give a care to Cloud, even by the annoying fact that he had saved him and right now is carrying him like he is a big lost baby and in need of a mother. He's President of Shinra and by all means, Cloud is still his enemy. The self-proclaimed Ex-SOLDIER had destroyed his Mako Reactors before like he's a hand of God. Plus, the strangest thing beside Cloud is now buddy-buddy with him, Sephiroth--the one that claimed himself as the son of Jenova and shall destroy the Planet, right now is leading them to a safe place, a far cry from destruction he wanted to make.

Also, Cloud who before had an incurable homicidal need to murder and sate Sephiroth, right now is in a hopeless worship and bow to the man, and Sephiroth himself seemingly unaware of that. One is trying to catch but the other is running away? Sephiroth always liked respect, he was a General before, of course he would understand the worship of his warriors in the war. The undying loyalty of his soldiers to him just an unpenetrable need of him everytime he went for a battle.

But why Sephiroth now running away? He must had noticed Cloud's reaction to him, he's not THAT ignorant.

Perhaps, he knew but brushed it off because he didn't want to be a friend to the ex-SOLDIER. Likely a strategy to keep someone away but never intend to hurt the subject's feelings. That actually Sephiroth did have a heart and he cared, he thought. Did Sephiroth actually care for Cloud?

Rufus wondered aloud what in the seventh earth happening to the both men since both of them displayed strange behaviors.

"What on earth I'm dealing with?" He wondered aloud.

Cloud turned his face to him like a whiplash. "Did you say something?"

Rufus shook his head. "Nothing, just... a thought. Carry on."

The other blond shrugged then turned his face away. "That's okay, if you didn't want to share--"

"Watch out!" 

Rufus shouted as he saw a big building in front of them rumbled and fell. Pieces of destroyed glass hammered their heads as Cloud failed to evade. The blond ex-SOLDIER skidded to a stop, but his feet suddenly stucked as a big stone on the road tripped him down.

"Ugh!" The spiky blond fell after hitting the stone. Rufus also fell but luckily sprawled to another side. Cloud's Buster Sword parted with a loud 'clang' to the aspalt beside him.

XXXXX

Negative lifestream brimmed from the power of his Black Materia swimming around Midgar like haunting ghosts. It's still midnight even almost dawn, but everything still pretty dark around the sectors. Luckily he and Cloud had the SOLDIER's eyesight, they could see well in the dark. Sephiroth could felt his magic's presence in the air. It reminds him when he battled Cloud in the ruins of Midgar long ago, even it was because of Geostigma and not the Black Materia, the situation and the air feels creepily similar. The Catalyst from the future smiled in content after he dived below a half-cracked public building and come out unscathed.

Sephiroth knew Cloud starting to like him as time passed by. Not a feeling produced by some couples or soulmates' feels, but some kind of a fellow worshipper's--an instinct of a disciple towards his mentor, a lowly pawn to his lovely boss, or on the highest regard--an infinite loyalty of a servant to his master. In this case, probably a worthy knight towards his proud king, is the best appliance, if Cloud's feelings is not directed right on top of him. Sephiroth is not a very perfect person, and there are still many things that Sephiroth found more important than a bond of relationship. 

A very headstrong humble knight pledged his life and breath to a very smug evil king? Not bloody likely, Sephiroth thought. That's just... too far.

Sephiroth sighed. This problema indeed causing him more headaches. A long, long time ago, he would like to see Cloud squirmed and bowed under his command like a stupid puppet he was, but right now, after learning his mistakes and wrongness, the catalyst simply didn't find any pleasure anymore to put Cloud in that place. In truth, Sephiroth deep inside realized that Cloud himself actually had a higher position than that, because how many times he wanted the troublemaker to break like ants under his boots, the blond just survived. Cloud is the only one who managed to survive his rage 3 times in a row.

And if in any chances Sephiroth accepted Cloud's help--because of that humble soft heart had enabled him to stubbornly insists him a help, will they be able to cope with each other perfectly? If Cloud is his sidekick, could they matched their powers and techniques to complement each others like winds and fire? Strengthen each other and fall together?

Sephiroth knew Cloud had that annoying personality that he actually hated--a need to help anyone, ANYTIME, that almost resembled Zack's, and surely will make a clash against his own personality that is more a planner and logic-thinker. Sephiroth would need to think or plan, then judge the victim before helping, but for Cloud, the problem is the complete opposite. If the theorema of probability image be made, the blond logically will listened to his own need first, then abandon Sephiroth's wish, because for him it's a very wrong attitude.

Both of them had these egoism and selfish for one desire, and Sephiroth doubted all things will go well on his road to fix the Planet with Cloud on his back. Cloud will force him to do unneedy things he only liked, such as making a friendship relation with AVALANCHE or other... routine acts for heroes. And on the other hand, Sephiroth indeed had his own selfish desire, but no matter how much he wanted to force his own desire on Cloud, he can't. Not because he is spineless, no. He just didn't find any reason to include someone on his secret mission. It was unnecessarry for Cloud to join him, so he can't force it, because he had no right over Cloud.

The silver haired man often wondered on how two different person could complement each other like in a love fairytale. That is just... impractical.

Sephiroth doesn't hate close relationship, he just can't figure out how it could be done. It's like a missing puzzle conundrum that will never be done. A spectrum of light that consists no purple color inside but turned white anyway as the wheel started spinning. A tree without any water but still grows healthy and tall. Relationship is like a fantasy to him, it is real but fake.

Emotions are fake because Sephiroth could smile while actually he was mad. The same when people showed a care to each other, when in their heart, they just need that person's acceptance--a purpose of something, but not an unconditional care. Sephiroth saw the world as a game of hide and seek, every men told lies under perfect truths, and every women showed lies under perfect smiles. They sat and waited on their hideouts until the others find their lies and make a move. And there began the amusing reaction that Sephiroth liked best. 

It was deceit. He saw deep under the soft surface of the Planet's beautiful crust, and what did he find? A red magma core. Burned and dangerous to anything around, even the holy Lifestream never want to touch or nearing that Planet's part. He liked Planet's Core, that is why he choose that place to battle the blond.

"Watch out!" 

The angel turned as Rufus shouting demand to the blond warrior. It is more of a spontaneous reaction, like acid corroded a sensitive skin. Sephiroth was curious why the president shouting like a mad man. It must be something happened to Cloud. Something dangerous... 

Sephiroth's eyelids pierced. He focused his eyesight in search for a tuft of blond and found Cloud is sprawling under a big cracked building. Rufus Shinra is safe on the other part of road, away from the shadow of building. The building is fifty floors in high, and the angel realized it was about to fall on Cloud, if he doesn't do something. Why? Why Cloud in need of his help again? It seems fate had cheated him again to make him accept Cloud's help in the future because he started to liked Cloud too. Well, he will consider the option if given time, but now is not a right time to think.

Sephiroth immediately flew on his highest speed, pulled out his Masamune, and slashed the building like it was a carrot so the building may fall on the opposite angle. Rufus Shinra sat and stared. At him. And from his stare Sephiroth could read what he was about to said:"So you cared." Sephiroth shot him a killing stare that said:"This is not like what you think, fool. Don't try to outsmart me." The blond president turned his curious gaze away to hide his amusement. 

Sephiroth frowned by Rufus' actions but knock the image away, he got a more important work to do. He then put away Masamune, then dived and grabbed Cloud's sprawling body on his arms, bridal style. The blond was unconscious, Sephiroth noted. So Cloud did hit his head from the miniscule fresh blood dripping from his temples. As Sephiroth landed on nearby road where Rufus still sat, the building fell. Sephiroth's slit eyes glowed a dangerous green as he turned his attention to Meteor. They didn't have any more time to think, they need to get out from the city.

So without any thought, Sephiroth who is still carrying Cloud bridal style, grabbed Cloud's Buster Sword and sent it to his inventory, gripped Rufus hand by force--the president grunted in discomfort, then took both of them fly in supersonic speed a moment later.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's POV in the beginning then forward to his plan. Advent Children probability denied.

Chapter 15

 

 

Shinra had make me become a living weapon for the upcoming war. Since the beginning of my existence, they only taught me how to fight... and kill. Nothing more, not even a talk. They barely see me with pity when they isolated me in a contaiment room. Hojo--later I know is my father, with his team of scientists, gave me painful experiment sessions, Mako injections, or bodily tests everyday.    
It is like since the beginning, I was born ready to be sacrificed to die if the experiment failed. My life was worthless for them and because of it, I need to survive for my own sake--by any means necessarry I must be the only perfect one, the best of the best.

I never given any accomplishment for everything I had gone through--for the success of SOLDIER programme or how to enchance someone with Mako and J-cells, instead, they only gave me books of war theory and strategy, physics theories of quantum, psychological human tendencies, Shinra and the world history, creatures of myths and many kind of monsters in the wild, swords and martial art techniques, or mathematic integrals as my readings for learn.

But enough of the past, because past is not a present and will never be, because past is someone's history, and history tends to be forgotten or erased. I, on the other hand never content with the subject. In my other lifetime, I had this ambition to bring justice and become a god. Yes I confessed that is true, because until now I still liked the idea--to bring Shinra down and erased it from history. And why I want to be a god? The answer lay within the same fact--I never want my name to be forgotten and erased.

I don't want to die and forgotten in vain. Become a worthless piece of history and people laughed at me. And because history could be disguised and misguided, they could make it wrong, then forget me as winds of time passed by. But, I had died. Not once or twice, but many times, yet the Planet still choose me to live again to be able to carry this... honorable mission. Why? Why me and not Cloud--her only champion? Why the Planet never forget me like what I thought it would?

Sometimes you don't need to change someone directly, they changed when given a right chance. This time-travel probably is my last chance and it seems I was wrong judged the Planet from every book I read and learn. The Planet is not just a thing, it is live and it cared. She cared for me and it's not at the wrong address like Jenova did. I never thought I will say this but, I think I know why the Planet appointed me for time-travel.

It was for redemption, a second chance, and as I was one of the most powerful being on the Planet, to send me back, means she want to send the best of the best, to be able to counteract every threat by power means. Because even Cloud is powerful too at the end of the day, he still got that personality and the humble heart of a pretender. And the Planet didn't want him to suffer because of the weightful burden of the mission or to see a lot of his friends in the past still alive like before the final war begins. 

Cloud will suffer and haunted by the memories for the rest of his life, and the Planet is wise to know Cloud's weakest spot to not let him be the one go to the past. The concept entirely different for me, the Planet knows, that I never had any hardship overcoming memories or remembrance of someone. For I just see things basically on fact and origins, what need to be done will be done, and I carry my orders without any regret. It's such a basic knowledge for a leader that lead a war. In order to win you need to sacrificed something, a strategy and not just a pure luck.

Also, I don't have any close relation to anyone in the Meteor Era, not even ally or friend to begin with beside Jenova. It will be a childplay for me to cope with the past. The Planet knows and she intend to use that blunt advantage. In short, all of this time-travel objection already planted by the Planet even before I find the reason.

And right now, since Geostigma is not necessarry to make since it will create many problems and havoc on the Planet, and also because I'm still alive, I don't need those trio spirits to manifest like on my other lifetime. Geostigma and the spirits is critically unnecessarry and wasting energy to be done now. I don't hold any bitter grudge to the Planet, so simply be put, I don't have any reason to make the sickness anymore. But still there is more dangerous event after my Geostigma.... 

...the Deepground. I must be ready.

Sephiroth opened his glowing eyes. He had been sitting on a big cliff near the Wasteland. After pulled the President and Cloud both out from Midgar and watching the last bit of Meteor's remains piled on the rest of the rocks, covered almost entire Midgar with mountains of ruins, Sephiroth decided to sat and think for his plan and mission. Plan and wit are always his greatest weapon beside his cunning nature, flying powers, or his death-bringer Masamune skill. 

The catalyst laid Cloud on his back beside him, on the same cliff, letting him to rest and heal. Rufus Shinra was sitting on the opposite of him, he knows, that the blond President won't dare to make a flee or a threat. That man didn't have any nightsight or weapon to begin with because Sephiroth had taken Rufus' pistol from his hand and thrown it away in the middle of the flight. It was such a fortune the president able to survive after the inhumane speed Sephiroth used when flying.

Speaking of Rufus... Sephiroth turned and saw the president kneeling before Cloud, face neutral with a frown. "How can you able to notice when the building about to fall?" The catalyst asked. "You don't have our nightsight."

Rufus stared at the green eerie glow that what he presumably think was Sephiroth's eyes. "I heard a big crack, and because I'm not able to see, I rather noticed my surroundings by my hearing senses. Cloud is not paying attention to the front, so I gave him a warning by the noise I had heard."

"I see." Sephiroth nodded, that is clearly not a lie. The man said the words with nothing but firm undertone, he stared at him in the eyes, body language spoke of tiredness but not strange activities, and every words were spoken without any space or stutter.

Still sitting, he turned his stare to another blond on the another side of ground. He saw the spiky blond still unconscious but luckily his breathing turned to normal. The silver haired man sighed. He watched the entire part of the body and saw red blood dripping from Cloud's temples like waterfall to the ashen crop that grew prosperously on the cliff. It may wet Cloud's clothing later and he didn't want wild animals to come and bite Cloud's body because it covered in fresh blood.

After made his mind, the silver haired man rose from his position to sit beside Cloud. He slowly detached his white lab coat from his body. Sephiroth then tore one of the sleeves and tied it on Cloud's forehead like a bandage. Crimson blood emerged on the white cloth, and Sephiroth quickly rose Cloud's head to put the rest of the clothing behind his head, to absorb the blood after the mess, and cleaning the cliff from any blood. He didn't want to have a hungry monster as Cloud's guest, especially with Rufus around. This is for their safety.

Sephiroth smiled a little at last at the sight of Cloud being unconscious. He could saw Cloud's lips mumbled something incoherent after he put the bandage.

"Cloud will wake up soon, he will be heal in no time." The angel said crossed his hands over his chest and rose up. Right after Sephiroth said the statement, Rufus saw the sun rising behind the angel, bathing him with yellow light glow. With the silver hair flapping like streams of threads, Sephiroth's face full with that charismatic controversial smirk, the blond president indeed feels like watching an actual angel emerged from the door of heaven. Except, he still confused whether Sephiroth still had that evil ambition or not.

"Why you tell this to me?" Rufus asked still askew of the mysterious acts Sephiroth done. First, he wanted to destroy this world and becoming a god. Second, he summoned the Meteor to make the Planet scratched and bleed in bad condition. But now, suddenly he destroyed HIS OWN Meteor! What the hell, man?!

Sephiroth pulled his wings out again. Masamune suddenly summoned on his left hand and the right holding Cloud's Buster Sword like it weighs nothing. Rufus could saw the demonic sheen on the blackness of the cursed feathers. "I still loathed you so don't take this as a friendly term. This is all because of that man on the ground, you still live. And for your question, I want to go to Junon, your office apparently. There is something there that I want."

The blond President looked jumbled. What inside his office the enemy of the world wanted? "What do you want from my office?! You want to take the Huge Materia aren't you?!"

The angel chuckled. "No, I don't even know there is a materia like that, but thank you anyway for telling me. I believed Cloud and his lousy group had that thing already. You are really so clueless." Sephiroth trashed Cloud's Buster Sword to the ground beside him with a loud clang. The sword embedded deep into the soil. "Say my gratitude to Cloud after he woke. I can't... stay here much longer. I had an important project to be made."

"Wait, Sephiroth. You can't leave us here in the Wasteland, what if a monster decided to attack us?"

"Cloud will take care of that. And I think I saw a giant plane southway from here. You and Cloud could go there and gain a cover." With that being spoken, the black-winged angel soared high to the sunrise, and disappeared behind the grey polluted clouds.

Rufus Shinra blinked after he reached a black feather hovered on the air as if suspended by unknown magic. "That must be AVALANCHE..." Rufus' brain gears make a loading and suddenly it finished. A pang reached his ears. 

"Sephiroth, you bastard! You want to send me to the AVALANCHE so I won't be able to flee for their judgment on me!" He shouted after realizing what Sephiroth means for him to do.

Rufus then looked down on Cloud who laying on the ground like a patient from a hospital. His head was bandaged with a white cloth... wait, is that Sephiroth's previous lab coat? So Sephiroth did care eventually... but what's his motive? This is just too complicated! Why not use a Materia healing spell? Did Sephiroth had any? And why Sephiroth ate his own Meteor is another mystery on Rufus Shinra's book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my theory, Sephiroth already had that god-complex(smug, etc) and logically planner-mind since the beginning, even in Crisis Core. The difference is who Sephiroth put side with, Shinra or Jenova.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be a prologue of Dirge of Cerberus crisis. Don't worry it's in canon only a little bit different because Vincent and Yuffie both with AVALANCHE in the Highwind(coz Cloud is losing to Sephiroth).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply apologize for the delay. But I need to tell you that from now on, I won't be able to posting every 3 days because of my high school's full schedule and I'm very busy. I decided to change the update schedule to every week, every sunday for precise.

Chapter 16

 

 

"That is terrific! What the fuck?!" Cid saw the Shinra Company already destroyed by the impaction of piling rocks covering the entire midgar. After the blackness of the night gone by, captured by the new morning lights, every Avalanche members shocked when they saw the scenery, bathed under those red bloody warmth. They finally understood of what kind of disaster actually had happened. It is like you just sleep in the middle of a battle, waking up only to find the entire land of death was empty. 

"Why we let this happen?" Yuffie asked suddenly snooped behind the pilot. 

Cid shrugged. "Talk some sense to our fucking leader."

The Avalanche the night before decided to not going to Midgar on the middle of dangerous dawn without any preparation because their actual enemy was right there. Who knows just what Sephiroth is planning? Probably he could just waiting for them to catch up with him in Midgar then trapped them inside with swarm of poisonous monsters. They need to prepare weapons, amunitions, materia, potions, summons, and a plan! Especially the plan!

They lack this before but right now they won't get caught of guard again. They just never thought that Meteor could exploding in the first place.

"No old man! I don't want to talk to Barret, I want to talk to you." Cid grumbled as Yuffie suddenly swung her right hand repeatedly in front of Cid's face. "Helloooo, I need your attention, old man."  
"Fine. What?" Cid fumed, biting his cigarette.

"You see, my idea is better from the start. Now see what happened when you decided to not listen to me!" The thief-ninja shouted aloud as Cid put his hands on his ears, trying to block the horrifying screech. "Hey, don't you dare block your ears! Hear me, old man!"

"Annoying little thief, you better tell it to Barret! Not me even I did agree with your idea! Barret was the one cut our fucking idea for a safer route! And, I'm a pilot here, I need to concentrate to control this fucking ship!" Cid screamed with the same tone Yuffie used.

"Yuffie, I think Cid's right. You better talk it to Barret." Tifa suddenly joined. Yuffie gasped in shock of the martial fighter appearance.

"Since when you standing there, Tifa?"

"Just a moment before. Me and Vincent just finished talking about the plan." Tifa answered. "But since we also saw the Meteor exploding..."

The green ninja nodded repeatedly. "That is so strange."

"Yes."

"Alright, alright. I'm going now." The young ninja sighed loudly. "I will tell Barret my latest materia that I stole from Vincent. I felt like both of you demand me to leave you alone for a private talk."

Cid and Tifa both saw Yuffie's bouncy walk as she exits the room. Tifa put her hands on her hip when the footsteps finally sealed. "I'm curious of what's happening in Midgar. Meteor is destroyed but by whom? Cid, what do you think?"

"I think it must be Cloud. Who else got that goddamit fucking SOLDIER power that 50:50 certainly able to stop Sephiroth?!" The blond pilot lit a new cigarette as Tifa staring blankly.

Cloud? Yes, it must be him. Tifa thought. Who else? 

Cloud suddenly gone in the middle of night right after Cait Sith's arrival. The Avalanche had told later by Vincent about Cloud's dissapearing period. Indeed, they was worried and surprised at first. But in the end, Barret's speech had made them realize that no matter how confused the blond may become, Cloud will find a way out. That is what strengthen Tifa until now.

Cloud will survive don't worry. He'll come back here eventually. In front of Cid, Tifa nodded and smiling in the end. "Yes, it must be him."

Heavy footsteps barraging from beyond the wall. Tifa turned and saw all AVALANCHE members came behind Barret and Cait Sith to meet her and Cid. They must had forged a new plan.

"C'mon guys let's go." Barret referred to Tifa and Cid by his gaze. "Cait you lead and show the way but somehow if you managed to trap us again, you will pay dearly--I'll kill your precious boss and controller! Both of them! Do you understand?!" Barret growled in front of the Mog rider.

Cait Sith nodded and argued. "We need to walk by foot. I don't want Sephiroth to notice our upheaval. Also, I did had helped you before. I saved your Black Materia from the temple and I even could give you a luck by my fate readings."

"Enough of that readings nonsense!" Barret shouted. "I did appreciate your help by taking the Black Materia out and sacrificing yourself in the process, but this," the bulky man pointed Cait Sith's face. "...is not your body! You are just a robot! You tricked us!"

"But I did had saved you from my boss when he wanted to execute you because of the WEAPONs' rampage. I had cheated my boss for you." Cait argued again.

"Yes I noticed that, spy! This is a warning for you--don't ever try to cheat us again. We can't make anymore mistake because Cloud is not with us now." Barret firmly said then he looked on Tifa and Cid. Both nodded in affirmative. "We agreed your suggestion by walking by foot. Now stop talking and prove yourself malleable to us. We probably could consider letting you enter the AVALANCHE again."

"But there is one last problem I forgot to tell you." Cait Sith nervously rubbed his paws together. "My program is not created to point a route to my boss. The program I get from Rufus is only a piece of what he see and experience in the moment of emergency. I indeed saw Sephiroth on Shinra HQ's roof with him hours before, but I don't know where he is right now."

"Why you not tell us sooner?!" Barret crossed his hands and growled.

"Because I'm afraid you will kick me out because of this program's inconvenience. But don't worry, I will try to lead you to the right place!"

"You better!" This time Tifa shouted. "I want you lead us right to Sephiroth! We need to find Cloud too!"

"I understand. But I need to talk to Vincent for a moment."

XXXXX

Cait Sith stood one on one with Vincent on an empty room. They had given an affirmative to chat personally without any eavesdropping, especially like some certain ninja decided to hear their private talk. Vincent's blood eyes bore straight to Cait Sith's smiley eyelids. The crimson man silent in apprehension and bathed in grim curiosity.

The black cat took something from his inventory and pushed the button on it. The thing is like a small video recorder, created to play a hologram-like video which stored inside, when the special button pushed. Cait had done that and a blueish hologram appeared in cold air, revealed Reeve Tuesti's face--the one who controlled Cait Sith from afar.

"Vincent Valentine, a professional Turk who assigned to a task years ago, to watch and guard Lucrecia Crescent--the mother of Sephiroth." The hologram began. Reeve's face twitched in a little sympathetic smile when the truth being spoken. Vincent's eyes widen in disbelief. "Son of Grimoire Valentine, a great scientist who worked for Shinra ages ago."

"How do you know all of this?" Vincent asked, face contorted and became a dangerous frown. "How do you know my father and my past secrets?"

Reeve in hologram snorted. "Let's just say... I'm your friend and I worked in professional means, mirrored the famous cunning agent like you."

"You know my secrets, now what do you want?" The ex-Turk gazed sharply, hand ready on Cerberus' handle. This man is playing dangerous. "You seem intend to tell something important to me, besides my awful past."

"Hmm..." Reeve frowned. "I did. It is about Hojo. I have a dreadful news for you and your friends as I care because I'm also your friend. Technically because I'm the one controlling Cait Sith, the cat actually is me, only in different personality and form."

"Are you still on Rufus' side?" The crimson turk pierced his eyes until it glowed eerie red. "Because if you still on Rufus' side--Shinra's side, I think I have no use to hear you."

Reeve chuckled. "Why do you think I'm still loyal to Rufus? I always on my own, I helped him only for.... safety matters."

"So you're not. Alright, now tell me." Coldly the man in red bandana replied. Hand hovered still on Cerberus' holster. Actually, he's not believing any words the man spoke.

Reeve is famous enough for his cunning nature, a double edged knife, just like a Turk.

"I saw the security camera in the floor where Sister Ray was stored. I spotted that Hojo was still alive in the time." The man in hologram began. "You remembered Sister Ray, right?"

"Shinra's top level weapon project, using Mako energy from all reactors around Midgar to make a projectile of powerful beam. I saw Shinra launched that to attack the Diamond WEAPON." Vincent nodded. "So, what about this Hojo?"

"The Diamond WEAPON shot a beam to damage Sephiroth's crater barrier and destroyed some part of the HQ, most of it is the room Hojo occupied."

"So the man is dead." Vincent sighed. "I don't pity him, he properly deserve it."

"But there is a strange cause about his death." Reeve frowned. His eyebrows furrowed. "I saw in the camera, his body doesn't emerge. There is no body of Hojo able to be found."

The red man gazed on Rufus like he suddenly grows a tentacle. "It probably had dissolved, that is not a strange cause."

"Vincent, Hojo is a dangerous man. You know what kind of destruction he could provide. If he is still alive, it will be a major disaster."

"I know." Vincent's deep tone brimmed with understanding. His hands no longer hovered on Cerberus' holster. "We could try to investigate this matter later, after Cloud is back."

Reeve nodded. "Yes, I'm looking forward to work together with you. By the way, since Meteor was gone, my resources found out that the WEAPONs all gone back to their hideout in the crater."

"That's good." Vincent nodded. "But I still not understand why you tell me all of this."

"Like what I said, I'm your friend. This is just a simple payback as what you and the Avalanche had done for helping Cait Sith."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEAPONs lesson and some flashback between Sephiroth and Cloud.

Chapter 17

 

A roar cracked the sea as Sephiroth stood tall on Junon's outer shore. Waves cascading like a flying vortex as a giant monstrous green creature made of steel descends from the skies. Its glowing eyes powered with godly presence, and Sephiroth could feel it under his skin as clear as a bell in a silence. 

It is a WEAPON, one of the godly monsters the Planet created to fight Jenova. But since Jenova was successfully sealed by the Cetra in the past, these powerful monsters lost its primary objective by force.

'So the only possibility left is....' Sephiroth gripped Masamune tightly, eyes blazing greenish hue. '....becoming terminators; watching for any necessarry threats that could damage the Planet permanently. With my Meteor out from the fray, they must be gone back to their hideout, waiting for a chance in the future to reduce more enemies into nothingness.'

The catalyst watched as the WEAPON tried to submerge its giant monstrous body. Tidal of waves sloshed around its epic monstrous form as Sephiroth saw the waves rocking wildly as feral as nibel wolves pack. The green WEAPON still digging furiously into the water surface like a submarine even after almost half of its body already pulled down to the ocean's floor. Sephiroth was aware that the WEAPON is watching him too, from afar. But he simply shrugged it off, because he knew the WEAPON won't even dare to give a try--he didn't make any mess with the Planet right now, and so the WEAPON had no right to attack him. 

But if it wanted to challenge him, well...

...he'll decline because he got no time for distraction.

Speaking of which, he knew the exact year when Deepground will make a move. But just like what people often said--it's better to prevent than to overcome, Sephiroth indeed agreed with the idea to make a move against the Deepground earlier. He'll make sure that the same crisis won't happen like what had happened in his other lifetime. He had promised to himself right before his launching day that he will make everything different.

After the last part of the mighty WEAPON fully submerged inside the ocean, his inside indeed wondered just how many WEAPONs that was left. If he counted all of them...

'There are seven WEAPONs the Planet had created in the past.' Sephiroth tried to remember every bit of Planet's theory inside the book he'd learned a long time ago. The book is Hojo's but a beggar can't choose. He had nothing but resentment and scared-look from those men, and even after he turned to be a success, they never gave him an appropriate payback. Alright, back to the problem at hand.

'Jade, Sapphire, Ultimate, Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, and the forgotten one.... Omega.' Sephiroth turned around. Anybody could see a man with long platinum hair walked along the shores to his solely destination. 

'Jade...' If what he had heard from Reno in another time, the previous generation of Turks must had took down the WEAPON some time ago. He didn't know the exact date, but the fierce battle had happened even before his betrayal. It didn't matter in the Meteor Era, because it HAD happened. So the Jade WEAPON must be destroyed already.

'Then what about Sapphire?' Sephiroth smiled silently as he remembered the blond spiky warrior. Cloud in his other lifetime, in the end had told him a lot of his journey. Mostly the journey in the Meteor Era, and of course Sephiroth understood why Cloud liked that journey the best. The blond met the AVALANCHE because of the journey and Cloud is not Cloud without the help of his precious friends.

The silver haired ex-general still remembered the way Cloud smiled with a sad upturn of lips, everytime when he told him the story. Cloud in his other lifetime had lost a lot of his friends in the final war, and Sephiroth can't give him anything higher than a pity. Cloud had fought with all his flesh and blood to protect his friends, he understood, but a human had his limitation eventually. Only Vincent survived the ambush, and in the sombre stormy night after that, he saw Cloud broke. He was the one that comforted the blond afterall...

XXXXX

Flashback:

"I've managed to destroy those 'decoy pods' the enemy sent to us." Sephiroth put his hands on his back as he stood beside Cloud like a tower. They're on one of the emergency bunkers WRO had created since the first 'pods' cut the Planet's atmosphere like rain of fire and landed on the Planet's surface like bloody parasites a few months ago. "They want to ambush us just like what they'd done to... your friends."

Cloud still crouched unblinkingly, his black SOLDIER uniform spotted wet with blood. "They'd took all what's left of me. I... I will never... able to give them the appropriate funeral."

The silver haired man heard Cloud's voice cracked at the last word. His own gloved hands curled into fists. "War brings nothing than pain and a life full with regret to everything you held dear." He saw Cloud trembling. "You need to overcome this, Cloud."

"I... I never want this to begin with." The blond sobbed as he finally broke. "I don't want to break here... especially to you... And you don't suppose to be here, comforting me!"

Sephiroth seems taken aback with Cloud's random statement. "I happened to be here, because this war demand me to accompany you. I see you finally understood the risk, because before this you seem to carry everything lightly." Sephiroth intentionally chuckled. "Nevermind what I told you then, you could just choose to ignore me. Now the question is, why don't you?"

Cloud turned his head downward as Sephiroth stared through his blond bangs. "You can't run away forever, Cloud. I know how it feels to lose all you held dear." Sephiroth slowly crouched in front of the other. The blond SOLDIER then turned his face the opposite of Sephiroth in respond of his action. "I had friends too, if not that I prefer to call them better as rivals."

"I don't believe that you also had friends." Cloud spoke lowly, his gloved hands without consent massaged his damaged abdomen. "You seem so...."

"....bad?" Sephiroth added.

"Smug." Cloud interjected. He realized Sephiroth gazed on his damaged abdomen. "No, don't you dare to heal me, Sephiroth. We're bitter enemies before this war, and I don't want to see you do more human things."

"Why?" Sephiroth raised one of his eyebrows. "You don't want me to help you? You had lost your healing materia when you tried to take the rest of those 'pods' alone without any troops. Am I wrong? In my eyes, you seem to intend to do a suicide that way."

"You... how could you know I lost my healing materia before the ambush?" Cloud hissed bitterly, his hands clenched with fury. "Are you the one that... Wait, you are the one that took the Ribbon from my arm and casted a Sleep spell on me! I was about to save my friends, why you...!"

"To save you from your pathetic death." The older man spoke firmly like iron as he pulled his healing materia from his inventory. "They orchestrated this ambush to make you fall to their trap. They learned about human's characteristic and decided to use it in order to kill you."

Cloud's eyes widen in disbelief. Sephiroth saw his expression but didn't show any interest in it. 

"They used my friends as a bait to catch me..."

"Indeed. You're so reckless, but that attitude was what had made you win over me thrice." Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Now put off your suit. I need to see your wound."

"No, you don't need to. It'll... heal." Cloud shivered as he keep pushing his hands to the wound in order to slow down the bleeding. Sephiroth frowned suspiciously. "The AVALANCHE was like my family. They're the only thing that's left of me. I can't go on without them now and I'm sorry for making you involved. You better go."

"I don't need your sorry, Cloud." Sephiroth sharply shoved his eerie slit eyesight that burned vapor-green like a venomous cobra. "You need to let it go or you'll only able to live in the past. You don't want to cling to mere memories and the past, don't you?" Sephiroth insisted as he grabbed Cloud's bloodied hand harshly. Cloud yelped at the sudden force.

"Let them go, Cloud. Mourning over your comrades are honorable, but living with ghosts inside your imaginery past are not healthy."

"Why do you care? You're not even my friend to begin with." Cloud's blue Mako eyes full with water.

"You defeated me thrice. I don't want to see the only human that able to amuse me live in a pathetic life. It will be a total shame to see my sworn enemy dying not because of a stab of my sword." Sephiroth gazed straight eye to eye to Cloud's own. "You're more than this, Cloud."

"I...." Cloud sobbed and once again tears falling from his eyes, only this time it's visible to Sephiroth. Still, Sephiroth is not quite budging to the emotion. "I'll try...."

The blond spiky hero then reluctantly opened his protective hands over the wound, and showed his bloodied gloves to the taller man. Sephiroth appeared shocked as he saw the blood on Cloud's dark gloves. The blood is not red, but dark purple in color, and the purple blood seriously is not a blood, it's a poison.

"It's the Dark Mako. This unknown but dangerous Mako liquid will kill its victim in a day, that even a normal Mako enchanced human will have a hard time to get rid of it. The WRO had decided to label it as an unknown but dangerous poison. How could you get contaminated with these?"

Cloud is silent. Sephiroth waited but lost his patience after Cloud opened his black suit, revealed an angry red and purple criss-crossed-like wound, spreading like spider's web up to his chest. And the wound is not closing at all even on the smallest scratch. That certainly was bad, Cloud will need an immediate blood transfusion if that wound is not healing anytime soon. Sephiroth frowned then put away his healing materia.

"I need to get you to the nearby medical facility. My materia won't do any effect to the Dark Mako. I heard that poisonous liquid had a high ressistance to magic, even more than a normal Mako." He saw Cloud squirmed in tolerance of pain but still not give any sign of affirmation to leave. "Do you hear me, Cloud?" Sephiroth with an unorthodox move grabbed Cloud's chin and raised his face to face him on the eye.

The silver haired man saw those dilated unfocused eyes... Both Cloud's eyelids bleeding blood down to his cheek like tears... Blue Mako inside his eyes rapidly fading... and those beautiful sky eyes covered with crimson red...

The blond must be blind.

"I believed it had expanded to your sight system by the brain nerves." Sephiroth hurriedly pulled Cloud to his shoulder as the said person groaned in pain. "I need to transfer you fast to a medical facility."

XXXXX

Sephiroth sighed, he closed his eyes as tight as he could. 'Why my mind keeps wondering to that unpleasant memories everytime I thought about Cloud? Either the old or the new Cloud, both of them gave me a stunning memory chills. I need to remember Cloud's story about Sapphire WEAPON. His story and not the actual person.'

'And about the Sapphire WEAPON... Cloud and his friends seem managed to destroy Sapphire and Ultimate when he was in his way to.... kill me.' Sephiroth noted as he searched through his photographic memory when he'd talked to the other Cloud on the same night just before he broke. 'And the Diamond WEAPON was destroyed too by Sister Ray and AVALANCHE's strength combined. So, the remain of the seven WEAPONs that was left...

...only Ruby, Emerald, and Omega. 

Obviously, that green WEAPON in the ocean must be Emerald! 

And Sephiroth also need to tell Cloud later about the WEAPONs if the ex-SOLDIER managed to get his memories back. Luck on hands, he somehow get some airy contact a moment ago that tell him Cloud had just get his memories back. Well, it's time for Cloud to wake up anyway. He will need to fix Cloud's perspective of him before the actual show begins. Those S-cells inside Cloud was really useful if not so manageable. 

Sephiroth pridefully leaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this, I almost never had any plan on 'what to do after this' or 'what fluff event or humor I should make between the characters'. I just follow the flow of the plot inside my head, and yeah all problems had answers, so anything different from the canon will be explained in later chapters.
> 
> Idk what else to say, but in the next chapter, Cloud will get his memories back. Time to get serious! :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's POV. A mind journey on how he got his memory back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: For you uncreative writers that copy-paste-ing another writer's plot idea; PLEASE DUDE! Are you so insightless that you put your brain so low like that?! Use your OWN creative mind please!
> 
> Message: This chapter is angst-ier than what I had planned so be ready(Cloud is such an Emo lol). Also, this chapter consists a mind-blowing conversation which some people will had a hard time to understand. I'm so tempted to write about the Mind Palace technique, but I realized that Cloud is not 'that' smart to begin with it.

Chapter 18

 

 

He saw him even in a high catatonic state. He saw his warm charming smile. He saw his strong gloved hands and his tanned skin. He felt his grip on him tightened like a python, curled his form, and supported his weight. He did feel safe. He did feel content. His insides bloomed empty like a poor dying man upon death at least ended in heaven. The grand finale finally come to an end, and he was happy. 

He is happy with no pain, no more misery, no more night. He cheers for no one and so, he perfectly understand if no one ever mourned over his death. It was a cruel life, but he liked it. Nobody will able to hurt him now or later and for that particular reason, he'll be grateful to the person that made it on the first place from now on.

"But the person who caused this was dead." Cloud laughed crazily on his dreamy state. "He was dead because of me."

Cloud only saw green and white. He smiled a little shy smile. Of course he remembered how he throw the person to the reactor. He remembered a glint of sword and silver. 

White, white, white... the murderer's eyes blinking... A pale face of his nightmare...

...every detail and speck about the incident. The incident in Nibelheim. What... what kind of incident...?

He opened his tired eyes and he saw yellow. The yellow of the truck blocked his vision. Cloud furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey, Cloud." A soft spoken voice entered his auditory senses. Cloud automatically wanted to look, but like a moth trapped in a spider web, he can't move. It's like every green substance he saw in his mind tried to tied him in one place--like he's supposed to keep silent and follow the whole scenario alive on the spot... 

"What kind of job do you want to take once we arrived in Midgar?" The face full of compassion and that familiar black hedgehog-like hair. Cloud knew who his savior is. But still he can't move, instead he's only able to hear and receive the information...

...Like a dog awaits his master's command. 

Master... Who is his master? What is the definition of 'master' anyway? Did it mean someone kind of mentor? Or... an owner?

The spiky blond watched as his beautiful savior spoke something else but no sound come out behind those lips. Sounds like the black haired man mentored him over an important topic but Cloud cannot perceive what exactly he had said. For his savior is a wise mentor and Cloud's just a stupid perceiver.

Yes, his savior is his 'mentor'. But his savior is not a master. Then, who is his owner? Because his owner must be the master.

Cloud's eyebrows turned down in deep self-loathing. He never want a master entering and corrupting his life. He want his freedom! The master will ruin his life like what he did to his savior! Especially his savior! That guy deserved it!

"I don't need a master." The blond suddenly nodded reassuring himself. "I CAN lead my own life. I'm always on my own and nobody pushed their ideas over me."

A laugh.

"I CAN fight for it!" He heard the truck-driver mockingly laughed over his savior's statement. Not exactly his, but Cloud somehow felt his decision being judged by the insult-laugh. "I CAN! Just you watch! I'm not a spineless coward!"

"...But you're not a SOLDIER." A voice of someone he liked in the past. Cloud fidgeted. He had failed to save her on the mountain. He had failed his promise to her to become a SOLDIER... He had failed Tifa and let her fall to the ground like broken pieces of his dreams...

"You're not even come back for me." Tifa's strong but melodical type of voice entered his confused mind. "Instead of coming back to Nibelheim once, you choose to stick in Midgar and disregard my wish."

Cloud's eyelids widened then shivered in shock upon realization what does it means. "But... but I had returned at the end. I had returned and now I can protect you because I had the SOLDIER's strength now!"

"You're still not a SOLDIER. You're not Zack."

Zack.... Of course, that is his savior's name!

But... there's a clue of trashy dark memory everytime he think about that name. 

"You're just a pretender living in your own illusion." His insides turned cold like a knife's frozen steel somehow touched his warm cheek when hearing that voice. Sephiroth... the master...

...NO! He's not a...

"...A puppet who cannot see his own strings." 

The truth. Cloud knew the truth deep inside, but he recoiled. He won't give up without a fair fight, and if Sephiroth want a good fight, he surely will give a hell one on top of that. 

The voice chuckled at the mention of his thought. "You can't fight me, Cloud. I'm a part of you. I am part of your unconscious mind. Now for the instance beginning, I actually quite pleased that you happen to know my name without me introducing it like what Tifa did to Zack."

Of course he did. Sephiroth just a name on his nightmare. He just still didn't remember the incident quite clearly. The blond frowned. If this Sephiroth is part of mind, then what is Tifa and Zack?

"Tifa and Zack also come from your mind. You are the one that conjured us, but before that, I need to tell you something else before Zack taking you to the rendezvous point."

"I don't understand anything you said, this is not making sense. And why did I conjured you?! I hate you, you took everything I had!" This is insane, I probably had died.

"No, my puppet, you're not dead... yet. I understand that your inferior mind cannot comprehend my speech, but you noticed the pattern, right?--the pattern of this unique game."

Yes, he did. Switches between the real memory and the mind memory. He just cannot pinpoint what Sephiroth-part trying to say.

"The real memory is your memory with Zack. And the mind memory is this--conversations with us--voices you conjured and your own talking thoughts."

Cloud nodded. "But I don't understand why Zack is the one in real memory."

"This is a memory journey. The human mind had its own way to cope with reality. And his or her own mind decided to point a way using the most noticeable good memory as the anchor to another less-desirable memory. It's just impossible for a person picked the bad ones as his or her cherished memory-treasure."

"Certainly not a memory with you. I understand."

"Good, but right now, I think you should go back to the real memory and examine what Zack's doing. Your rendezvous point will come available soon."

...Rendezvous? What is this Sephiroth want to say?

Suddenly a shook shaking him from the place he's been sat upon. The same gloved hand which held him in place started to move away, no longer supporting him. The owner--Zack stood up then jumped out from the truck. Cloud saw it by his boots and he felt the vibration as Zack's weight left the truck.

Then after a few seconds, he felt himself being pushed then pulled on the shoulders as if he's a bag of rice. Then he's being carried away like a baby to... nowhere. He saw brown desert spreading as far as the burning sun showered its light on them. Cliffs and rocky grounds were the only buildings he could find, and he smells dust. Dust of near death.

He wanted to gaze at Zack. At what exactly he was doing. At what kind of expression he was making. But all he could see was his straight back, his shoulder pad, and... his Buster Sword. He can't see his face... at all. He wanted to say something, but he can't. It's like his brain connection completely abandoned his bodily function.

Then after being carried for some endless minutes, he was dropped. His sore back touched the rough surface of a big rock and he was exhausted. He felt so tired as if he never sleep in thousand years. He saw the boots again but somehow Zack is not sitting down like what they often do. Instead, the black haired man reaching his wild blond hair and shook it passionately like he was actually saying a goodbye.

Did Zack want to leave him...?

No... he can't be...!

Cloud opened his tired eyes. ASAP, he wanted to reach Zack's hand--to tell him that he didn't want to be left behind but unexpectedly his body refused to move as what he told it to do. His movement came out too late with Zack's back growing distance, away from him to finally dissapear in blinding light. 

He is too late.

XXXXX

The sky is dark, the clouds are grey, and the ground is red with blood. A big but unknown hero died in that day and he was the only reason why he died. Rain fell unabated as if the gods theirselves mourn over the hero's death. Cloud wanted to hug his dying battered body in the midst of the wet wrathful rain. He wanted to heal those wound, to pull those bullets out, to stop his savior closed his eyes for the final time.

He's unable to do anything, even after his insides torn inside and out after the hero in his dying breath pridefully transferred his most cherished sword to his bloody unworthy hands.

With his last breath, the hero finally closed his eyes and smiled as Cloud screamed to the skies, to the heavens, to the rain in pure broken wail. But no matter how long he wailed and screamed, Zack won't come back forever.

And as the scenery closed, Cloud woke up with tears on the corner of his eyes.

XXXXX

He remembered the incident, the day when he lost it all--when Nibelheim burning with sick twisted flame of hell.  
   
It was the day when his beloved mother died. 

It was also the same day when Sephiroth died.

He remembered Zack's death. 

He remembered Aerith's death. 

And at the last, he remembered the burning Crater.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth's progress to gain access. He met someone on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells you about a glimpse of why the final war happened--it connected to some gruesome projects Shinra created in the beginning of era about raw Mako. (My own original idea, so this is clearly not canon). And that's it, other than that is mostly come from the real canon.

Chapter 19

 

 

The city of Junon is almost void of any living activities right now. Sephiroth leaped from one of those building constructions that circled around the shore. The construction the man stepped on is broken. One of its legs get separated and Sephiroth on the other hand stood on its slated surface only because of his inhumane ability. He jumped down like a hawk as his slitted cat-like eyes wondering around.

There was a city, built by steel strength of menpowers of its kind. The city was strong and wise, full with peace and treaty. It always abandoning conflicts and better in that, the occupants decided to follow the true peace of life, so everyone could living in harmony, completely detached of the outer world which slowly drowning in violence.

Except... the outer world was the one that break the harmonious city apart. When Shinra conquered the village of Junon, built a Mako Reactor and corrupted the wildlife with unbearable pollution, that's when the sea economic-wheel died. The villagers used to make a living that way, but with the Reactor poisoned the sea, they can't do it anymore.

And so they changed. From a virgin nature-friend village, they became the second biggest city owned by Shinra beside Midgar. Of course, the second biggest pollution-maker after Midgar.

Ironic. Just the same as all things began, Junon with no warning suddenly collapsed, leaving its occupants screaming for its fate. The story is well-known throughout the world, written in an imaginery horrible book of history made by Shinra with innocent blood as the tint. It's only a lying game for money and glory to gain other citizen's interest.

'A world born of such lie created by monsters.' A black-winged angel stood in front of an unfinished construction, whispered as wind answered his pondering mind. Of course in the eyes of the spectators, there's only one evidence, and Sephiroth already able to predict the reaction. And the reaction had a chain-event to the real reason. 

'For in one day, a WEAPON appeared from nowhere and attacked the city mercilessly..."

About the WEAPON, indeed he didn't see it acted directly. Its function aimed to protect the Planet, he knew, but the real reason why Sapphire WEAPON attacked the city in such a reckless rampage-mode, was him. His previous extreme action in order to call Meteor, must have awaken the WEAPONs from its eternal sleep and also the one that goaded Cloud to make a violent approach later on. But why Shinra not doing something more... relevant for the civillians after the impact of the cannon with Sapphire WEAPON? Is Shinra that helpless, even in reality, it had almost the whole world on its hands?

Hypothesis is great but he still need to prove his idea.

The catalyst crouched, his dingy wings swept across his boots then to the iron floor under the construction he stepped on. Without any more thoughts, he lowered his right hand to touch the cold metal surface. He meet rusts under the creaked black paint. Sephiroth rubbed the surface and found an evidence inside that he needed to make a proof. He already saw something strange about the tile. Its color a little differing from the actual and he saw red.

Red skirmish dancing on the cold surface once Sephiroth lifted the paint off using his fingernails. He knew very well that it is real blood, but why it was hidden under a paint? Someone must've hidden this little fact away and not by accident. Sephiroth frowned because the other iron tiles aren't painted. But why this one needs to be covered? If it such an unimportant thing, it doesn't need to be hidden at all. So the only possible answer is, this blood is a shame. Shinra hiding it because of something, and he need to find out.

The angel positioned himself closer as he tucked one of his knees on the ground to gain a better insight. Then he ripped a piece of a leaked paint on the same spot as before, carefully, towards his face. Took a deep breath, Sephiroth tried to smell its essence. A SOLDIER's smell sense isn't that good, but at least good enough to notice a difference that a normal human would miss.

Sephiroth blinked--he didn't need to blink since his eye structure working like a cat's, but he just suddenly felt the urge to do so, not because of any natural-thing, but because of the strange smell the paint provided. It smelled of... Mako. Not a normal Mako but a raw Mako--the one that come right from a Mako spring. 

That is odd. The blood contains raw Mako inside and from his observation in all his life spending time inside the laboratory for Mako injection, no human had EVER walked away with it and able to live afterwards. Raw Mako need to have a distillation process involved before a scientist able to called it safe from any mutation. Injecting a normal human even a high-level SOLDIER with raw ones will only make a full-mutation occur or worse... 

...instant death.

So, apparently someone with raw Mako injection had died here long ago--there's no smell of fresh blood able to be found, and Shinra used his money very wisely. That company covered the truth with blatant beautiful lies and if Cloud with his pathetic friends only able to scratch the problem before, Sephiroth will gladly cut the problem until he reached its inner core with anything necessarry, but for Rufus Shinra's place...

Sephiroth bit his lower lip. That man is going to suffer ALIVE.

It wasn't such a big deal to take revenge on one being if one could save a hundred other victims from a worldwide killing rampage, right..?

'There're drips of dried raw Mako enchanched human blood on all the rusts', he noticed. 'This is not an evidence for Shinra's corruption, instead, this mystery more invoked on... an unknown past incident involves Shinra. Unknown in variable, this problem need a further inspection...' Sephiroth reverted his gaze from the rusts to a lonely noise he heard that come behind him in a steady pace.

"Hey! Stop right there!" 

Sephiroth heard a voice directed on him and immediately he stood up, alarmed. He knew someone sooner or later will spot his existence in this... empty-dead place, his appearance just too eccentric to be able to go without anyone pointing their eyes on him. He just decided to not listen to his logic, because what he'll do here is more important than his own messed-up life. The future also relied on this act alone.

The ex-general saw the suit the person wore--black formal blazer with long black trousers, so the person is certainly a Turk. But what does a Turk doing here in Junon?

'Accidentally happen to guard a place owned by Shinra's new president. That must be the answer.' Sephiroth sarcastically sneered. He just got enough of people keep asking him 'why he was on a place' 'what is he doing' and 'what is his motive'. Why everywhere he go, people ALWAYS questioning his sanity? Is he THAT insane? He just happen to own an unhealthy ambitious trait and a plan to become a god--he knew this is very impossible but hey, even Zack had an impossible dream too! And is that so different with normal people who like challenges and unquenched thirst for knowledge like those scientists? Except his area rather on power than science, but nevertheless he is still lucky to get the role as a badass villain.

Obviously, he never had any scenario to extinct all humans even inside the term of becoming a god, except... they are the ones that annoyingly crossed path with him. And Sephiroth hates that, foremost until now. He just wanted to hurt the Planet, not the humans. Inside his agenda, he had planned the Planet to leak its lifestream after the wound so he could absorb it and become a god, but there's no amount of evidence said that the plan will be fruitful too. 

All possibility worth only 50:50, and is that also applied to his godly plan? Of course yes, a successful plan doesn't fall from the skies like rains. It needs effort and patience, just like planting a tree and waiting for it to grow. He understood all the mechanism, and there's also no proof if he did wound the Planet using Meteor, the outcome that all humans will die will occur.

The humans' emotions are what make them believe the outcome is terrible as it is, and they carried that implanted idea inside their heads. Combined with human's natural fear of death, of course the idea come as a dark horrible thing, while they actually didn't know anything about it. Just the same as the one that created the idea, Sephiroth actually can't be sure too, what's the result of his action may become until it's become too late.

Everyone had their expectation, and that expectation was the one that clouded their perspective. It's the brain method to receive information, and at the very least, Sephiroth understood that fact, and he intend to use it to achieve his goals.

Sephiroth turned to face the newcomer. The person had a short straight blond hair and it is a 'she'. Sephiroth never meet this Turk before, so probably she is a new member. The Turk carrying a black pistol on her clasped hands pointed on his head. Sephiroth automatically raised his eyebrow. He just still tired after the night ritual, absorbed all his energy for Meteor detonation that in his mind right now, is definitely such a waste.

The Masamune owner stared in response. The Turk flinched as if she had been struck in the gut. "A new member of the Turks, I presume? I feel you are." Sephiroth's low baritone voice greeted as suddenly Masamune re-emerged from his inventory to his left palm. "I got no time to waste just to deal with a newborn Turk."

The girl still pointing her pistol on him, even a few seconds or so, she silently glanced to the sword. Sephiroth walked nearer as the girl paid him full attention. He understood the emotion displayed. That same stare he got from Cloud, from Rufus Shinra, from all the people he butchered... 

...Of course, everybody feared him. He carried that aura of death everywhere, since... probably he knew how to walk. That's a normal thing in Sephiroth's world.

"Explain what are you doing here. Junon was closed because of Sapphire WEAPON's attack and recently the Meteor Crisis." The Turk examined Sephiroth's whole attire and especially the long unique blade. The silver haired man let her doing that as he put down his hands. Masamune slipped on his back, stood in vertical position facing the sky. 

'Apparently, this Turk is clueless.' His mind added. 'Better spare her for... later use. If this one is junior, then another Turk--the senior one, must be around here, watching over the place. She'll become a great hostage if I happen to cross path with another one.'

"It seems, I know you somewhere. You look familiar. Do we ever meet? Did you part of those SOLDIERs?" Asked the Turk as he saw Sephiroth's eyes glowing green.

Sephiroth snickered as he claimed was a SOLDIER. Checking his energy, Sephiroth indeed found at least it's enough to command one barrier-less person, and as what Cloud had said before, having a loyal pawn under his boot will be an awesome reward.

"You could say I do." The girl's feet shivered as if an electric fence had been spanking her on the feet. Sephiroth saw that and it is really amusing. Though not as amusing as what he'd done to Cloud before.

'So, the command make everyone I commanded, shivering under my dominance.' Sephiroth thought. That Alpha name is a curse but at the same time a blessing, because this ability alone is the only way for him to get what he wants without a need to spill blood. It seems the Planet had prepared for Sephiroth's natural killer traits and decided to give him this one ability, so he won't need to kill anybody. 'Planet such a clever solver.'

Now, back to problem at hands, he must choose his words wisely. "I need you to do something for me from now on."

The Turk's eyes slowly glazed until it resembled a dead woman's eyes--empty and blank. Sephiroth put away his Masamune and stood within an arm reach from his victim. He then crossed his hands and smirked in pure enjoyment. "I want you to be my guard." He whispered on her ears. "You will loyal to me, guarding me, and risking your life for me to do whatever I asked. You will only listen to me and to no one else."

Sephiroth practically whispered on her ears at the last words. "You won't even remember any of our activity after I'm done with my project here." He pulled and carressed her cheek so he could have a better access to word his command. "You will go back to the place where you belong and forget me."

The catalyst's victim stood tall at the command. With that words being spoken, Elena put down her pistol then following wordlessly behind Sephiroth on the road to the only biggest building in Junon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this day onwards, I can't keep track anymore to post a chapter every week. It's not that I don't like, but I had no free time left because of my tight schedule, I even got sick because of the college's business that demands me to draw many projects at once. So I will continue the story when I had a free time. Anytime, when I can. I assure you this fic is very long, I planned in probably 50 chapters at length.


End file.
